lo que corre por mis venas ¿es sangre?
by chaiina cullen
Summary: lo unico que sabian de el es que junto con su hermano y cuñado eran los mejores en su campo, asi que para todos fue una GRAN sorpresa cuando cierta castalla llego exigiendo hablar con el, su esposo...se que el summary es malo, la historia lo prometo!
1. Chapter 1

Sumary: nadie sabia que estaba casado, lo único que sabían de el es que junto con su hermano y cuñado eran los mejores, así que para todos fue una sorpresa la hermosa castaña que llego exigiendo hablar con su esposo….

Nunca un viaje de Londres a Washington se me había hecho tan largo, estaba física y mentalmente agotada, no daba para mas, solo quería llegar y sentirme segura, protegida, realmente no sabia si mi plan daría resultados, ni siquiera lo pensé bien, y durante el vuelo la mayor parte la pase dormida, así que solo esperaba que me pudieran ayudar, era lo único que me quedaba…

-señorita segura que esta es la dirección?- me pregunto el taxista sacándome de mis pensamientos, frente a nosotros estaba el imponente centro de preparaciones Cullen, eran algo así como el ejercito solo que mejor, los soldados son niños jugando a comparación de las personas que hay ahí, con mucho esfuerzo logre bajarme del taxi puesto que tres horas sentada a cualquiera entume, las paredes de tres metros de color negro me dieron la bienvenida, en cuanto baje del taxi note a todos los guardias viéndome fijamente lo que causo que me sonrojara, viendo como me observaban ya no estaba tan segura que mi plan fuera buena idea, con un suspiro de resignación me acerque a tocar el portón.

-espere un momento por favor- le pedí al taxista cuando las puertas comenzaron ha abrirse, no se de donde salieron las dos personas que estaban enfrente de mi, solo voltee unos segundos con el taxista y al siguiente ya estaban enfrente de mi, era dos hombres como de unos treinta años cada uno, vestidos todos de negro, con el intercomunicadores y radios

-en que podemos ayudarle señora- dijo uno de ellos viendo mi mano izquierda donde descasaba mi anillo de casada.

-necesito hablar urgentemente con Edward Cullen, por favor llévenme con el- claramente no les agradaba mi presencia aquí y cuando mencione a Edward se pusieron en guardia, tensos

-no sabíamos que el _general _Masen tenia cita, dígame su nombre y veré que podemos hacer- contesto el mismo remarcando el general, yo ni siquiera sabia que significa eso

-mire señor si le digo mi nombre no me atenderá lo conozco, pero es urgente que hable con el por favor, se lo suplico- ellos tenían que entender no? Mi vida dependía de esto

-mire señora no podemos ayudarle a menos que nos de su nombre y ya que se ha negado y no tiene cita alguna le recomendamos que se retire de inmediato- en cuanto dijo eso todos los guardias tomaron sus armas listos para disparar contra mi o el taxista, como si realmente fuéramos una amenaza para ellos.

-señorita vámonos, si necesita ayuda puedo llevarla a la estación mas cercana de policía- dijo el taxista cuando vio que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas

-es que usted no entiende- dije volteándome con el- necesito hablar con Edward o con Carlisle

-mejor hágale caso al taxista y vallase de aquí, antes de que se arrepienta- dijo el hombre de negro

-por favor, se lo suplico, déjeme pasar, solo serán unos minutos- como es posible que no vieran que estaba desesperada

-lo lamento señora pero ha menos que tenga una cita no puede pasar- y desaparecieron, así como llegaron se fueron, si siquiera vi la puerta abierta.

-vamos señorita, la llevo de regreso, le aseguro que nada mas le cobro lo justo- dijo el taxista

-No, deje mis cosas aquí, me quedare

-pero señorita

-pero nada, por favor agá lo que le pido y olvide que alguna vez me vio o me trago hasta aquí- el taxista solo se me quedo viendo como disiento si estaba loca o no, cuando vio que no estaba jugando bajo mis cosas

-insisto, le puedo levar a la policía….

-muchas gracias por su preocupación- dije interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo- pero si alguien me puede ayudar esta aquí- cuando intente pagarle el no me lo permitió alegando que quizás y me aria falta después, cuando se fue, los guardias voltearon a ver, cuando me vieron ahí parada con mi única maleta, se me quedaron viendo como diciendo ¨de verdad te quedaras¨, pero eso a mi no me importo, como sea tenia que lograr hablar con Edward.

Mis esperanzas de que me atendieran iban desapareciendo junto con la luz del sol que se iba metiendo, ahora que lo pienso tal vez sea mejor así, para que involucrarlos a ellos, si todos los que intentaron ayudarme estaban muertos para que buscaba ayuda, ya eran bastantes muertes como para aumentar la cifra y que fuera _el_ precisamente el que muriera por mi culpa, de solo imaginármelo se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, pude soportar la muerte de mi ¨bebe¨, pude soporta la muerte de mis amigos y de todos aquellos que me intentaron ayudar pero la de el, eso si que me destrozaría, mi vida siempre fue un poco extraña comparada con las demás personas de mi edad, toda mi vida yendo de un lugar a otro, una madre un tanto loca como para preocuparse por mi, y un padre al que le era mas importante su trabajo que yo.

Pero todo cambio cuando lo conocí, el era el sueño de cualquier adolescente hecho realidad, alto, fuerte, cabello cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que te quitaban el aliento, Edward Cullen era mas que perfecto, alumno de diez, mejor deportista de su generación, inteligente, amable, caballeroso, guapo, pero como todo en mi vida no era mas que una ilusión, una ilusión que acabo con todos mis sueños e ilusiones de un futuro, el fue mi héroe y mi villano a la vez, pero aquí estaba, suplicando por unos minutos de su tiempo.

-bella?- una voz como de los mismísimos dioses me saco de mis pensamientos, al voltearme me encontré con un muy sorprendido y extrañado Carlisle Cullen, alto, ojos color miel, cabello rubio y un rostro y sonrisa que dejarían en ridículo a los actores de Hollywood, tenia que sentirme agradecida porque no todas las personas tenían el privilegio de conocer la sonrisa de Carlisle

-Carlisle- asta yo misma me sorprendí del tono de mi voz, pero no era momento para sentimentalismos, tenia una oportunidad y tenia que aprovecharla, no tenia tiempo que perder, no tenia

-pero cuanto tiempo- exclamo sorprendido- estas hermosa hija- cuando intento abrazarme yo me tense, no podía permitir que me abrazara, se daría cuenta enseguida.

-si muchos años sin vernos, me da gusto ver que estas bien- aunque por fuera aparentara tranquilidad por dentro estaba que temblaba del miedo

-cariño estoy tan sorprendido de verte, no pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar, yo…..

-yo tampoco pensé que volvería a verlos y menos en estas circunstancias pero es necesario que hable con Edward, tienes que ayudarme, por favor- de verdad me daba mucho gusto ver a Carlisle y saber que esta bien, pero no había tiempo que perder, al menos no de mi parte, el tiempo se me agota, no se que habrá sido, si mi tono de voz, algo en mis ojos, lo que sea que vio Carlisle que lo convenció de ayudarme estaré eternamente agradecida

-claro vamos,- jamás dos palabras me habían parecido tan hermosas, fueron como el cantar de los pájaros al amanecer, comenzamos ha caminar a la puerta cuando recordé a los hombres de hace rato

-Carlisle no seria mejor si llamas a Edward para que venga aquí?

-porque haría tal cosa- pregunto extrañado, tal vez desde su punto de vista mi petición carecía de lógica, pero no quería volver ha ver a esos hombres y que me negaran el paso, no lo soportaría

-bueno es que no tengo cita y no creo que me dejen pasar los hombres de negro, yo creo que si los molesto otra vez se molestarían conmigo y ….

-desde cuando estas aquí bella?- pregunto cortando mi monologo, y es que de solo pensar que en unos minutos estaría frente a frente con Edward me ponía nerviosa, mas de lo que estaría dispuesta ha aceptar

-desde las tres, pero eso no importa- añadí al ver los ojos de Carlisle, hace unos momentos eran amables y ahora estaban furiosos, había olvidado lo bipolares que eran en esta familia

-claro que importa- y sin mas empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, ni siquiera toco, simplemente se abrió antes de que llegara a tocar, cuando vi esas puertas abiertas para mi sentí tanta paz como hace años no sentía, Carlisle me jalo del brazo cuando vio que estaba parada como una estatua- me puedes explicar porque no le permitieron el paso- exigió Carlisle al hombre de negro en cuanto las puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotros

-esta mujer llego exigiendo una audiencia con el general Masen sin cita previa, lo cual le negamos señor- explico con miedo en la voz, y quien no si el tono de Carlisle fue todo menos amistoso

-esta mujer como tu la llamas es la esposa del general Masen, así que por tu bien que no se entere que la tienes esperando desde hace horas afuera porque créeme que te matara- si antes tenia miedo ahora tenia terror, sus ojos y su pose demostraban un terror que provoco escalofríos por mi cuerpo, recordaba muy bien cuando Edward se enojaba

-yo lo siento señora, de haberlo sabido la hubiera dejado pasar- se disculpo rápidamente

-no se preocupe, de todas maneras yo me negué a darle mi nombre así que no hay problema, Carlisle- le apure y es que mi tiempo se agotaba, sentía como mi reloj de arena iba poco a poco acabando con mi vida

-por supuesto querida- y sin mas comenzamos a caminar por un bonito camino rodeado de arboles, todo aquí se sentía tan seguro, que por un momento me permití concebir esperanzas pero estas se esfumaron al recordad el interior de mi maleta y bolso

-y como esta Esme?- necesita terminar con el tenso silesio que había entre Carlisle y yo, y Esme parecía la mejor manera

-muy bien, trabajando como siempre, estará muy contenta cuando le cuente que te he visto- dijo viéndome de una manera que no me gusto, como esperando que negara su teoría

-seguro, cuando la veas dale mis saludos y a toda la familia también, en especial a Alice, dile que la quiero mucho, sigue con su obsesión por la moda?- pregunte en un intento de que Carlisle no notara mi error, sin querer empecé a despedirme y lo ultimo que quería es que descubriera el motivo de mi visita

-es peor, con decirte que ella fue la que diseño el uniforme de aquí- dijo con un brillo que por un momento me puso triste hasta que recordé que se trataba de mi mejor amiga

-si bueno, ella siempre sabe como salirse con la suya, no se lo digas pero hay veces en las que extraño sus idas al centro comercial- Carlisle me vio como si me hubiera vuelto loca y tal vez así era

-si ella te escuchara…- dejo la frase incompleta pero yo entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería y un temblor que nada que ver con el frio recorrió mi cuerpo

-que bueno que no esta aquí- y así continuamos hablando de todo, me entere que se había casado con Jasper Halle, y que ahora tenia una tienda de modas muy reconocida en la Cd. De New York, que Emmett y Rosalie se habían casado también y que estaban a la espera de su primer bebe, eso me alegro muchísimo, realmente me alegraba saber que en la familia todo marchaba bien, ellos se merecían todo lo que les estaba pasando, de verdad que si, empecé a sentirme culpable al imaginar que por mi culpa algo malo les pasara, pero era mi única opción

-bien, llegamos, Edward esta justo enfrente de nosotros- anuncio Carlisle parando la marcha que teníamos, pero antes que nada tenia que agradecerle a Carlisle todo lo que había echo por mi sin ni siquiera saberlo

-Carlisle yo… quería darte las gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi, tal vez no entiendas mis palabras, pero quiero que sepas que tu y tu familia ocupan un lugar muy importante en mi corazón y que lamento en verdad todo esto, pero es mi única opción, creerme que de haber otra la hubiera tomado sin lugar a dudas- y asa dejando a un muy confundido Carlisle me fui a encontrarme con mi pasado, con la única persona que podía ayudarme en esto, con la persona que rompió mi corazón, con Edward Cullen.

Estaba igual que siempre, alto, de 1.90, cabello cobrizo, a primera vista parecía que no se lo peinaba, pero no era así, su cabello siempre fue indomable igual que su corazón, no podía ver su rostro porque estaba de espaldas pero su espalda ancha, su cuerpo bien conservado por el ejercicio me dio a saber que el estaba perfecto, al verlo mi corazón se acelero tanto que por un momento temí que se me saliera del pecho, pero eso fue hasta que vi a esa mujer susurrarle al oído, ella era simplemente la belleza echa mujer, alta, delgada, con curvas, melena rubia fresa atada con una colada, era ilógico que Edward se resistiera a una mujer como esa y mas al saber que compartían los mismos gustos, no se que le habrá dicho, porque se voltio para quedar frente a frente.

* * *

bueno esta locura es completamente mia, fue algo que se me ocurrio por culpa de una pelicula, diganme si les gusto, si apesta, cualquier comentario es bueno :P


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: nadie sabia que estaba casado, lo único que sabían de el es que junto con su hermano y cuñado eran los mejores, así que para todos fue una sorpresa la hermosa castaña que llego exigiendo hablar con su esposo….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por fin después de seis años, estaba frente a frente con el hombre que lo fue todo para mi, tal vez cuando lo conocí no lo amaba, tal vez solo era la ilusión del primer amor, no lo se, lo que si se es que mi vida tiene un antes y un después de Edward Cullen, antes de el todo era una vía de tren, siempre igual, nunca cambia, pero cuando el llego y todo cambio, deje de ser esa joven sumisa y miedosa que se dejaba de todos, quería que el se sintiera orgulloso de estar con migo, durante dos años, fui la mujer mas feliz del mundo, pero como dicen, todo inicio tiene un final, nunca es bonito decir adiós pero cuando es necesario…

Tantos recuerdo, tantos sentimientos encontrados, me creía preparada para este encuentro, pero la verdad es que temblaba del miedo, durante años me empeñe en recordar solo lo necesario, no mas, pero ahora frente a frente, recordé perfectamente porque fue que durante un tiempo fui capaz de dar hasta mi vida por el, Edward Cullen era sin duda un hombre sin igual, alto, de 1.90, delgado pero musculoso, espalda ancha, caderas formidables, piernas fuerte, cabello cobrizo, ojos de un increíble verde esmeralda, pero dejando de lado su físico, Edward Cullen era impresionante, me refiero a su porte, su lenguaje corporal, este hombre desde que lo conozco tiene la capacidad de impresionarme mas de lo que quiero admitir, es tan seguro de si mismo, tan soberbio, imponente, cuando estas junto a el automáticamente te sientes protegido, ahora recuerdo que esa fue una de las cosas que mas me atrajo de el, pero todo eso quedo en el pasado, durante años me atormente con el pensamiento de el con otra mujer, me convencí que yo no soy la mujer adecuada para el, pero el comprobarlo por mis propios ojos era totalmente diferente, su mujer sin duda merecía serlo, rubia fresa, alta, delgada, con cuervas y por si fuera poco con la misma educación que el, yo no podía y no quería competir contra eso.

-bella- no puedo explicar todo lo que sentí cuando el dijo mi nombre, mis recuerdos no le hicieron justicia a su hermosa y aterciopelada voz, para todos parecía que nada había cambiado, pero yo lo conocía bien y sabia que bajo esa fachada de serenidad había muchas dudas y sentimientos encontrados.

-Edward- nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, y es que ¿como saludar a tu esposo después de seis años de no verse?

-hijo bella necesita hablar contigo, tienes tiempo?- fue Carlisle el que rompió con el silencio que se había creado entre nosotros, lo único que podía hacer era perderme en esos increíbles ojos suyos y al parecer el hacia lo mismo porque sin apartar su vista de mi contesto

-por supuesto, Denali lleva a la Srta. a mi oficina en unos instantes las acompaño

¿Srta.? no se porque me dolió tanto que me presentara así si era normal que no quisiera decirle a su mujer que yo era su ex

-señora, Denali, esta mujer es una señora, mas específicamente la Sra. Cullen- me sorprendió el tono de voz de Carlisle, jamás lo había escuchado hablar así, y al parecer no era la única porque vi que mis acompañantes también se sorprendieron

-por supuesto general Cullen, sígame por aquí señora- aunque odie admitirlo la voz de la mujer era casi perfecta, como la de ellos, no había duda de que eran tal para cual, los dos igual de perfectos.

-deja tu maleta aquí, ahorita se la lleva Edward- dijo Carlisle cuando vio que tome la maleta

-no- al parecer conteste demasiado rápido porque levanto una ceja- yo me la llevo, no te preocupes, no pesa mucho

-claro que no- y levanto una mano y un joven como de mi edad llego rápido con nosotros, era rubio, ojos azules, cara limpia, muy bonito

-general Culle

-ayúdale a la Sra. Con sus cosas – el joven volteo a verme y después a mi maleta, con un saludo tipo militar y el típico ¨si señor ¨, tomo mi maleta

-vamos por aquí- pidió Denali y comenzó a caminar, el joven la siguió rápidamente, pero yo no podía moverme, parecía que estaba pegada al piso, algo en la postura de Edward me dijo que el no me quería aquí, y si se negaba a ayudarme? , no podía permitir eso.

-con permiso- dije para después seguir a Denali y al joven que llevaba mi maleta, ahora que estaba libre de los ojos y la presencia de Edward pude darme cuenta del hermoso paisaje, estaba lleno de arboles de todos los tamaños, había pequeñas cabañas que le daban un aspecto pacifico increíble, aquí se respiraba tanta paz y seguridad que por momentos anhele no irme jamás.

-tendremos que esperar fuera de la oficina- informo Denali cuando cruzamos unas puestas de cristal

Me pareció un milagro que ni Edward ni Carlisle notaran mi herida, en el pasado Edward parecía tener un lector de mentes, porque sabia las cosas en cuanto las pensaba, pero esa era cuando yo le interesaba, ahora que lo pienso bien creo que será mas difícil de lo que imagine lograr su ayuda, ahora que ya no tenia que fingir que yo le importo nada de lo que me pase es de su interés

-no sabia que Carlisle tuviera otro hijo _señora_ – la forma en que dijo señora no me gusto, algo en ella no me agradaba y me negaba a creer que fueran celos

-mmm bueno aparte de Edward están Emmett y Alice tal vez a ellos si los ubiques- inmediatamente me arrepentí de eso, que tal si ese tipo de información era confidencial

-los conozco _perfectamente _a ellos , me refería a otro hijo fuera del matrimonio con Esme, como el dijo que usted es la Sra. Cullen- dijo asiendo énfasis en la palabra perfectamente como queriendo dejar claro algo que yo desconozco

-ooh eso, bueno lo que pasa es que yo soy….-corte abruptamente la frase, ¿como demonios me presento como la esposa de su novio?

-la…?- me insistió ella

-la mujer del general Masen- contesto una voz detrás de mi por mi, al voltearme me encontré cara a cara con Jasper Hale

-Jasper

-cuanto tiempo- contesto a mi saludo, después me regalo una de esas sonrisas tan raras en el

-unos cuantos años-conteste cuando Salí del shock que me produjo estar hablando con el- pero mírate si estas igual que siempre

-tu estas preciosa, aun no puedo creer que estés aquí- obviamente me sonroje por su piropo causando su risa cuando lo noto

-que no te escuche Alice porque nos mata- dije recordando una vieja broma entre nosotros

-ya te dije nena, la decisión esta en tus manos- contesto el siguiendo la broma, no pude soportarlo mas y me tire a sus brazos, realmente lo había extrañado, bueno a todos, estar así, en los brazos de un viejo amigo era lo máximo

-shh no llores pequeña, todo esta bien- dijo el dándome unas palmitas en la espalda

-es…estoy tan feliz de verte

-yo también, no puedo esperar a ver la reacción de las chicas !Dios! Alice se volverá loca, te imaginas a Emm o a Esme, ¡rayos! Rosalie te asesinara- esto ultimo causo nuestra risa, lo ultimo que quería era enfrentarme a mama ross

- si bueno, aun no se si me quede, así que….

-explícate- sorprendentemente paso de estar alegre a serio en cosa de segundos

-si bueno, es que primero tengo que hablar con edw….-pero no me dejo terminar

-bueno entonces no hay de que preocuparse, esta claro que el no te dejara marchar así que nena prepárate para ver a la familia- lo dijo tan seguro, tan confiado que no pude retener las lagrimas, realmente esperaba que eso fuera cierto, de lo contrario no quería ni pensar en lo que me podía pasar si no me permitían quedarme aquí

-hey que pasa, porque esas lagrimas- si algo no toleraba Jasper era que una mujer llorara y menos si era de su familia

-que demonios- una muy pero MUY enojada voz aterciopelada izo que nos separáramos, no se que fue lo que vio pero Edward paso de enojado a desconcertado

-Yo…..lllo siento- dije entre sollozos- ya tienes tiempo?

-claro que si, pasa- aun estaba desconcertado, sus ojos lo demostraban pero su lenguaje corporal era tan seguro, con una débil sonrisa y la promesa de verlos después entre a la oficina

Su oficina era como cualquier otra oficina, pero imagine que los papeles que estaban en los libreros y cajones eran de suma importancia dado la seguridad de la misma, sus paredes entre gris y negro le daban un aire realmente serio, profesional, como lo es el, su imponente escritorio de roble lo asía aun mas intimidante si es que era posible, pero todo eso dejo de tener importancia cuando vi la foto que tenia en su escritorio, en ella salía el junto con Emmett junto al rio, una fotografía que yo tome.

-en que puedo ayudarte Isabella?- pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, si algo había que admirarle a Edward era precisamente eso, su forma de ser, siempre directo y claro sin importar el tema o con quien estuviera hablando.

-necesito de tu ayuda- pensé que esto seria fácil pero era realmente todo lo contrario, hablar de este tema en particular y con el precisamente no asía sino dolerme en el alma

-en que?

-tu tienes la información que necesito y si no la tienes tu puedes ayudarme a conseguirla

- de que demonios hablas mujer- pregunto pasándose una mano por su rebelde cabello cobrizo

-mira si no me quieres aquí lo entiendo, me voy te lo prometo, pero ayúdame por….- favor

-¿irte? ¿a donde? ¿Por qué?, habla maldita sea- casi grito

Pero como le explicaba cuando apenas y podía mantenerme de pie, digo para el esto era fácil porque no fue sino trabajo pero para mi fue todo lo contrario, el fue entrenado para este tipo de situaciones pero yo no, ami nadie me dio el manual _como fingir estar enamorado para conseguir algo_ , yo a diferencia de el si me enamore, yo no fingía esa sonrisa estúpida que se plasmaba en mi rostro de tan solo pensar en el, no fingía que mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho cada que estaba con el y por su puesto que no fingía cuando le decía que lo amaba, tal vez le creí porque el decía la verdad cuando me decía que yo era importante para el, que era diferente y especial a comparación de las demás, solo que el lo decía por algo completamente diferente a lo que yo creía, si algo aprendí de Edward es que es excelente en su trabajo y que no le importa sacrificar algo con tal de conseguir lo que busca, para el yo fui lo que suelen llamar daño colateral, no estaba contemplado pero tampoco importa, lo importante es lograr el objetivo, aun no podía creer que la persona que me destrozo el corazón sea la única capaz de lograr que siga latiendo, simplemente incomprensible.

Esto no era parte del plan, al venir aquí no lo ice con la intención de revivir viejas heridas y sentimientos, si no todo lo contrario, de lo ultimo que quería hablar era de eso, necesitaba estar sola para poder tranquilizarme, no podía permitir que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba tiempo y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió

-necesito un doctor- en un principio pareció sorprendido del cambio brusco de tema, pero después un tipo de comprensión brillo en sus ojos y solo asintió con la cabeza

-si bueno, nos esta esperando en este momento así que vamos- dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentado, al levantarme no pude evitar un gemido de dolor, esto se estaba poniendo feo

-estas bien? Pregunto alarmado acercándose peligrosamente cerca

-siiii y…o yo estoy bien, vamos- ¡no me podía mover!, estar tan cerca de el me trajo tantos recuerdos, el poder oler nuevamente esa fragancia que solo el tenia acabo con mis nervios, si tal solo se acercara un poco mas, unos centímetros, trague saliva ante esa perspectiva, sus ojos fuerte como el acero se clavaron en mis labios, era una invitación que no podía y no quería negar, yo también quería que me besara, quería volver a sentirme protegida entre sus brazos, no me di cuenta que estábamos tan cerca hasta que alguien nos interrumpió

-Edward a que hora te espero en mi departamento- inmediatamente se alejo de mi, yo solo pude verlo fijamente, ¡ estaba a punto de besarme! No era mi imaginación, por un momento sus ojos brillaron con algo que no supe descifrar, pero ese mismo brillo fue sustituido por la nada.

-lo siento Tania pero esta noche no- contesto apartando finalmente la vista

-oh yo lo siento no sabia que estabas ocupado- y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra

-no te preocupes, no hay problema, que pases buenas noches Tania- hasta que por fin supe su nombre, lo que me sorprendió fue la forma en como muy ¨disimuladamente¨ la despidió

-claro, que descanses- dijo muy desilusionada, por un momento sentí lastima por ella, pero eso fue hasta que recordé que por su culpa no me había besado con Edward.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras que íbamos para con el doctor, cuando entramos jade sorprendida ¡parecía que estaba en un hospital! Y no en una enfermería.

-buenas noches General Masen, señorita- nos saludo un hombre como de unos treinta años, alto, rubio, ojos gris, y con una sonrisa de modelo, ¡¿ que tenían estos hombres que eran tremendamente guapos?

-buenas noches- conteste sonrojada por como me veía

-quiero que revises su herida- gemí sorprendida, Edward estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi y su voz destilaba furia contenida, no tuve que voltear a verlo para saber que estaba enojado

-claro, por aquí señorita- dijo el doctor conduciéndome dentro de un cuarto

-bella, puede decirme bella- le dije con una sonrisa

-solo si tu me llamas Aron- contesto el con otra sonrisa

-claro

Resulto que pese a todo, la herida estaba bien, lo único que tenia que seguir asiendo era no quitarme la venda y no hacer esfuerzos, porque a pesar de que estaba ¨bien¨, dado el lugar donde estaba la herida tenia que tener cuidado porque una lastimada y no la contaba, escucharlo de labios de otras personas era verdaderamente doloroso.

-ahora si me dirás que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Edward, había olvidado por un momento que estaba con el, estuvo tan silencioso, tan callado, que parecía que nada mas Aron y yo estábamos ahí.

No podía seguir retrasando esto, así que con una respiración profunda, dije las palabras que a mi parecer era la clave de todo.

-ellos me encontraron.

* * *

pufff les gusto?

porfis para mi es importante saber si les gusta o no la historia

G_G


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: nadie sabia que estaba casado, lo único que sabían de el es que junto con su hermano y cuñado eran los mejores, así que para todos fue una sorpresa la hermosa castaña que llego exigiendo hablar con su esposo….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mañana cumplo una semana encerrada en este lugar y dijo encerrada porque es así como me tienen, no puedo salir del cuarto y solo entra Carlisle para revisarme y Edward para hacerme preguntas.

Si hubiera sabido que al venir aquí así seria como me tratarían jamás hubiera llegado, ¡de eso estaba huyendo!

Ni siquiera dejaban entrar a Aron para que me hiciera compañía u algo, lo escuchaba andar por ahí, pero jamás se acerca a mi cuarto

Flash back

_Era el tercer día en este maldito encierro y ya no podía mas, me estaba muriendo-literalmente hablando- del aburrimiento._

_Lo mas silenciosa que pude me levante de la cama, como tenia puesta la horrible bata de hospital y obviamente no había ropa tome la bata que estaba en el baño y me la puse enzima, por lo menos esa tapaba algo mas._

_No sabia cuantas personas había en este lugar, ni cual era la excusa para mi estancia en este lugar así que poniendo en practica todo lo que aprendí viendo películas de acción, Salí lo mas rápido y sigilosamente que pude._

_El pasillo me parecía tan macabro, como en esas películas de terror que vas huyendo del malo pero que el pasillo parece nunca terminar, la única diferencia aquí es que no tengo ni idea de donde esta el malo o quien es_

_Las puertas dobles de madera de la entrada jamás me habían parecido tan imponentes, sentía que una vez que estuviera del otro lado de ellas seria libre, que equivocada estaba_

_No había dado ni tres malditos pasos cuando un par de brazos me tomaron por la espalda, intente con todas mis fuerzas resistirme, patie, gol pie, arañe, mordí todo lo que pude pero al final fue en vano, segundos después sentí que la oscuridad me daba la bienvenida_

_Cuando desperté estaba otra ves en la cama, con las mismas feas paredes blancas que parecían reírse de mi fallido intento de fuga, con la única diferencia que esta vez tenia una pulsera negra en mi mano izquierda, tal vez medio centímetro de ancho, con un seguro que parecía echo para abrirse solo con la mano de un mosquito, y con una horrible luz verde parpadeante, tenia suficiente conocimiento como para saber que esto no era otra cosa sino un maldito rastreador_

Fin del flash back

Observe la maldita pulsera con odio, como es posible que me hicieran esto ami, necesitaba desesperadamente sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi piel, sentir el viento chocar contra mi rostro, y ¡maldita sea si no! Necesitaba salir de este lugar, no quería ni pensar lo que llegaría ha pasar si no logro salir mañana, necesita un plan B para salir aunque sea unas horas, pero no sabia que hacer, esta maldita cosa empieza a pitar cada que me alejo por mas de diez minutos de la cama.

Flash back

_Decir que estaba furiosa seria decir poco ¿ quien se creía para tratarme así?, el agua caliente sobre mis músculos fue una bendición, necesitaba desesperadamente calmarme, lo ultimo que quería era un sufrir un ataque y quedar ahora si imposibilitada de cualquier posible huida._

_Estaba quitándome el jabón del cuerpo por segunda vez cuando un horrible pitido taladro mis tímpanos asiendo que gritase del miedo._

_Intente averiguar de donde provenía tan horrible ruido que había interrumpido mi placentero y necesario baño cuando me di cuenta que era la maldita, perra, estúpida pulsera que traía en mi mano izquierda la que provocaba tal ruido._

_Salí del baño tan furiosa que me sorprendió que no estuviera llorando de la impotencia cuando un muy sonriente Edward me esperaba en la puerta del cuarto_

_-veo que ya te diste cuenta de lo que pasa si te alejas diez minutos de la cama_

Fin del flash back

Estaba terminando de comer cuando entro Carlisle para hacerme la revisión del día, si es que tenia una oportunidad era esta.

-buenos días bella, dime como amaneciste, alguna molestia en particular- ese era el saludo que siempre me daba al entrar, a veces variaba con preguntas como ¿ te sientes bien hoy? ¿Alguna molestia? ¿Alguna duda?

-buenos días- tenia que conseguir salir de este lugar y si tenia una oportunidad seria esta

-¿ que pasa bella?- su pregunta me supo a cielo, esta era mi oportunidad

-lo que pasa es que me duele mucho, jamás me había dolido así, te lo juro, tengo miedo de que sea una infección, o algo peor, tu dijiste que esto podía pasar verdad? Me voy a morir? Por favor no permitas que me muera tengo mucho que vivir- asta las estatuas le tendrían envidia a Carlisle en estos momentos, lo único que evidenciaba que seguía con vida eran sus ojos desorbitados por la preocupación, al parecer las clases de actuación que me obligo a tomar jacke estaban dando frutos ¡ por fin! Carlisle se movió frenético por todo el cuarto hablando por radio con claves que después de unos segundos deje de intentar saber que significaban, ¡ como demonios entendía lo que decían! Tal vez la experiencia, por un momento me sentí culpable al ver la preocupación de Carlisle, pero rápidamente lo deseche al imaginar lo que pasaría si no llego a salir de aquí para mañana, de imaginármelo un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo asiendo que un jadeo de sorpresa saliera de mi boca, Carlisle se volteo cuando escucho el jadeo malinterpreto el motivo de tal, el pensó que era de dolor, lo vi en sus ojos que cada vez se tornaban con una furia contenida, que estoy segura que hasta al mismísimo demonio le habría dado miedo.

-tranquila pequeña, Edward esta preparando todo para el traslado …..

Todo lo que dijo después dejo de tener importancia lo único que se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez era traslado traslado traslado

No se cuento tiempo paso, ni como fue, todo dejo de importarme lo único que me importaba era que seria sacada de este lugar y que si mis conocimientos no me fallaban íbamos directo a un hospital donde tendría múltiples maneras de salir sin que nadie lo notara

-Sus pupilas están reaccionando- dijo una voz que me era totalmente desconocida, pero el evidente alivio en su voz era notorio hasta para un bebe

-si parece que esta reaccionando- aporto una voz que me parecía lejanamente conocida, pero no podía decir de donde

-como se encuentran sus signos vitales?- pregunto otra voz extrañamente familiar, todo me parecía tan extraño, todos hablando de alguien recuperando el conocimiento pero ¿Quién?

-se que me escuchas así que escúchame bien jamás vuelvas ha hacernos esto me entiendes?- regaño la voz familiar- la familia no soportaría perderte

No fue si no hasta ese momento que comprendí que la voz pertenecía a Carlisle, su voz sonaba tan dolida tan preocupada que tarde unos minutos en entender lo que estaba pasando, yo y mi fabuloso plan de huir de Edward había echo que Edward sufriera un accidente, conocía lo suficiente a Carlisle como para saber que el solo se preocupa de esa manera por alguien que pertenece a su familia.

La idea de que Edward estuviera en peligro- por mínimo que fuera- asía que mi corazón latiese como loco, por que el, si a la que buscaban era a mi, la del problema era yo, no podía creer que por mi culpa Edward se estuviera debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, si el ya no estaba en este mundo no valía la pena seguir luchando, no podía creer que otra vida se cobrara por mi culpa, lo mejor era morirme, como dicen por ahí muerto el perro se acabo la rabia.

Me sentía tan culpable, tan desolada, que cuando la oscuridad me abrió sus puertas prácticamente corrí asía ella

-la perdemos, la perdemos- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer en la oscuridad ya tan conocida por mi.

Me dolía la cabeza, mi boca tenia un sabor tan asqueroso, la sentía reseca, intente pasar saliva pero eso solo sirvió para que me doliese la garganta, sentía que había una guerra en mi estomago y el maldito olor a limpio me estaba provocando nauseas

De lo primero que fui consiente fue de que me encontraba en un hospital _valla que novedad_ pensé para mis adentros

Lo segundo fue que por los síntomas que sentía era obvio que avía vuelto a tener otro ataque

Y lo tercero fue que algo o mejor dicho alguien estaba tomado de mi mano

Intente aclarar la maraña de ideas, imágenes que era mi cabeza, sentí a alguien revolotear por ahí, así que no me quedo mas remedio que abrir los ojos.

Ahí a un lado de la cama donde yo estaba con la cabeza agachada y tomado de mi mano estaba Edward, no podía ver su rostro porque estaba agachado pero por la forma en que se aferraba a mi mano y su postura podía asegurar que estaba triste y eso me desconcertó, que habrá pasado para que este de ese modo, intente ubicar a la otra persona en el cuarto pero solo alcance a ver la silueta de una mujer saliendo del cuarto, unas paredes de un blanco perfecto me cegaron por un momento, ¡ parecía un cuarto del hotel!, cercas de la ventana estaba un sillón grande que a simple vista se veía muy cómodo, y la silla donde estaba sentado Edward era el complemente de ese sillón, había una puerta del lado izquierdo que supuse seria el baño ya que la otra era la salida, otra cosa que llamo mi atención fue la cantidad de aparatos a los que estaba conectada, ¡ eran como diez!, necesitaba saber donde exactamente estaba y que había pasado, y al único que podía preguntarle era a Edward, así que ice lo único que se me ocurrió para llamar su atención, apreté su mano.

Jamás y lo digo enserio jamás había visto a una persona levantar la cabeza así de rápido como lo izo el, sus ojos hicieron un escaneo rápido por todo mi cuerpo para finalmente topar con mis ojos, en sus ojos había tanto sufrimiento, dolor, rencor, resentimiento, miedo, furia, enojo, tantos sentimientos que tuve que parpadear para comprobar que era posible y no un sueño el que Edward estuviera de esa manera.

Desde que lo vi por primera vez si algo me llamo la atención fue su siempre perfecta imagen, siempre con la ropa planchada, bien limpio, su cabello no tenia remedio, pero de lo demás siempre era el señor perfección, así que verlo con la ropa arrugada como si no se la hubiese quitado en días, una barba de tres días, el cabello mas rebelde de lo normal, como si hubiera pasado sus manos muchas veces por el, me impresiono de sobremanera

-¿bella? ¿ Cariño? ¿Estas bien?- fruncí el seño, ¿cariño? ¿Desde cuando era su cariño?

No tenia caso que intentara contestarle porque sabia de sobra que no podría decir ni una sola palabra, así que solo moví la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, el me vio con un brillo especial en los ojos que no supe descifrar antes de inclinarse y besar el tope de mi cabeza

- No te preocupes cariño todo esta bien, no permitiré que nadie vuelva ha dañarte, con migo estas segura, todo fue una falsa alarma- la seguridad y confianza en su voz por un momento causaron estragos en mi, hasta que recordé el porque de todo esto, todo llego tan rápido que tuve que agarrarme la cabeza para intentar detener el dolor, intente decirle a Edward que me ayudara, que cumpliera su palabra y que me quitara el dolor de cabeza para poder estar bien, pero lo único que salió de mi cabeza fueron jadeos de dolor.

Después de la escena que protagonice cuando desperté me dieron unos analgésicos y después de lo que me parecieron horas y horas por fin entendieron que no podía hablar y que la única forma de comunicarse conmigo era ha señas o escribiendo en algún papel.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera estaba muy segura del lugar donde me encontraba y eso me preocupo, mi cabeza me dolía pero yo sabia que ni con el mejor analgésico se me quitaría el dolor así que mejor ni decía nada

-bella dime que esta pasando?- era la tercera vez que Carlisle me preguntaba lo mismo

De que hablas

-estas preocupada por algo, te puedo ayudar?

Cuantos días estuve inconsciente?

-sabes lo que te paso?- la sorpresa en su voz me pillo desprevenida

Si, tuve un ataque

-no es la primera vez que te pasa verdad?- pregunto entrecortando sus ojos, como si sospechara algo

No

-tres días, fueron tres días los que estuviste inconsciente- dijo por fin, no se dijo algo mas porque deje de prestarle atención, el dolor de cabeza incremente a niveles increíbles ¡ tres malditos días!, como se supone que haría ahora que mi tiempo paso?

Necesitaba comunicarme urgentemente con jacke y dudaba mucho que me dejaran usar el msn y ni hablemos de poder hablar por teléfono, estaba perdida, total y completamente perdida

Me duele mucho mi cabeza, quiero estar sola por favor, que nadie me moleste ni entre, no quiero ver a nadie

En cuanto Carlisle leyó lo que quería se fue sin decirme nada pero antes de cerrar la puerta me lanzo una mirada que me dejo mas que claro que tenia muchas preguntas por hacer y que nada de lo que hiciera lograría que escapara de poder contestarlas.

Tal como se lo pedí a Carlisle nadie entro a molestarme, si quería poder poner en marcha mi plan tenia que estar totalmente recuperada del ataque y para eso necesitaba de toda la paz y tranquilidad que fuera capaz de conseguir.

-bella – me llamo una voz tremendamente familiar- vamos bella se que puedes oírme, vamos despierta- sentí que algo o mejor dicho alguien me quito la sabana con la que me tapaba, que parte de NO MOLESTAR no entendieron?

Tremenda sorpresa me lleve al abrir los ojos y verme sumergida en unos ojos cafés madera que me observaban maravillados a la vez de preocupados

-jacke

* * *

! al fin!

disculpen la tardansa lo que pasa es que en mi casa hay mucha, pero gente & no me dejan concentrarme, pido disculpas por la tardansa y por las faltas de ortografia :)

camela ese es el chiste que esten intrigadas por saber de que va la historia && la sigan leyendo :), pero no te preocupes, para el proximo aclarare un poquitillo de dudas :)

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah jacke aparecio, && hay sorpresas :)


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: nadie sabia que estaba casado, lo único que sabían de el es que junto con su hermano y cuñado eran los mejores, así que para todos fue una sorpresa la hermosa castaña que llego exigiendo hablar con su esposo….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No podía creer que Jacob estuviera realmente aquí con migo en el hospital, me tomo varios minutos asimilar que su presencia no era producto de mi imaginación.

-jacke- repetí emocionada

-pero mira nada mas como te tienen cariño- aunque su voz era amable, dejaba claro lo enojado que estaba, no entendí a lo que se refería hasta que continuo- no te preocupes te sacare de aquí y esos malditos jamás volverán a tratarte así.

-de que me hablas, jacke estas aquí

-nena no te preocupes, conseguí la ayuda que necesitamos, nadie jamás volverá ha acerté daño, lo único que tenemos que hacer es sacarte de aquí, nos están esperando a dos calles de aquí

-jacke habla mas despacio no entiendo,¿ ayudarme en que? ¿Quién te ayuda? ¿ de que hablas?- realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, lo único que era capaz de asimilar era que Jacob estaba aquí conmigo, en el hospital

-para sacarte esa cosa bella, conocí a unas personas que saben como lograrlo, son profesionales sabes, ellos lograran sacarte de este infierno, no necesitas mas la ayuda de ese- cuando decía _ese _se refería a Edward, Edward, mi cabeza por fin pudo juntar dos frases seguidas y comprenderlas

-¿profesionales?, no jacke, te mintieron- el pánico me invadió cuando vi que jacke no me estaba asiendo caso- nadie puede ayudarme mas que Edward, ¿ que no lo entiendes? ¿Qué haces?- pero Jacob parecía no escucharme, estaba viendo la manera de desconectar las maquinas que marcaban mis signos, tenia que encontrar la manera de hacerle entender que estaba cometiendo un error, pero el pánico invadió mi cabeza y no podía hablar bien

-bella ese hombre nunca te ayudo, en el pasado solo te destrozo y no permitiré que lo haga nuevamente, no si estoy yo para evitarlo- su voz estaba tan carga de sentimientos, que por un momento me pareció que habla mas consigo mismo que conmigo.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, las luces se apagaron, las personas fuera del cuarto gritaron, se escucho un golpe, regreso la luz, Jacob tirado en el suelo inconsciente, las maquinas desconectadas, yo abrazando a la oscuridad nuevamente.

_No podía entender como es que la vida le da a muchos todo y a otros no les da absolutamente nada, digo para que nacer si al final te vas a morir y en el trascurso la vida es una mierda, problemas con los papas, con los amigos._

_El amor, todo mundo tiene sobrevalorado ese sentimiento, la gente te vende una idea completamente diferente a la realidad en lo que se refiere al amor, ¨que es el sentimiento que te enseña el verdadero valor de la vida¨, quien dijo eso estaba drogado, lo único que te enseña el amor es a sufrir, a llorar, a ver todo de color gris, no es que mi vida fuera perfecta o de color de rosa, pero por lo menos antes era inocente en ese de lo que al amor se refiere. Ahora, lo único que se es que mi cabeza y mi corazón se la pasan peleando todo el día y me da miedo no saber quien ganara._

_-bella- susurro abrazándome por la espalda- este es el mejor despertar de mi vida- dijo con la nariz enterrada en mis cabellos, a veces siento que lo que mas le gusta de mi es el olor de mi cabello¡ de loca cambio de shampoo!_

_-buenos días amor- conteste dándome la vuelta entre sus brazos, ¡ que maravilloso era la sensación de estar entre sus fuertes brazos!_

_-¿Cómo dormiste?- _

_-bien y tu?- por un momento me preocupe, y si lo patee mientras dormida?_

_-quitando el hecho de que cierta Srta. me mantuvo despierto toda la noche, yo diría que bien- si había algo que me volvía loca de Edward, eran estos momentos, en los cuales se relajaba, con migo_

_-¿toda la noche?- _

_-si, la mitad intentando descifrar lo que decía en sueños y la otra….._

_No fue necesario que terminara la frase, yo sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el pensar en lo que compartimos Edward y yo no me provoco un sonrojo, yo lo amaba a el y el a mi, nosotros no nos acostamos por la calentura del momento, ni por curiosidad, nosotros nos entregamos al amor, compartimos nuestros cuerpo con el otro como compartimos nuestras almas y corazón, lo de nosotros no fue solamente la penetración, no, lo de nosotros fue una unión perfecta, como piezas predestinadas._

_-te amo- no se me ocurría otra mejor forma de demostrarle todo lo que sentía por el- se que esas palabras son muy pobres comparado con todo lo que siento por ti, pero no se de que otra manera decírtelo, Edward eres mi hombre perfecto, mi vida seria un completo infierno si tu no estuvieras en ella, por favor, prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos, que nada ni nadie nos va ha separar nunca_

_-tranquila amor- hizo mas fuerte su abrazo a mi alrededor- claro que yo también te amo y por supuesto que no voy a permitir que nada y mucho menos alguien nos separe, tu eres completamente mía, solo mía, y eso jamás va a cambiar, jamás te dejare, soy egoísta._

_-Edward no se que pasa, se que es estúpido, pero siento como que algo va ha pasar, tengo miedo de perderte- realmente no se que me pasaba, pero era algo así como un presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrían muy feas y esta sensación de que el tiempo se agota con el, era algo imposible de asimilar._

_-nena tranquila, mejor vente vamos a preparar algo de desayunar ok?, deja de pensar en eso, anda vamos, levántate floja…._

_-ya te dije que no Mike, como te lo hago entender?- estaba apunto de explotar si no se callaba, mi día empezó como una mierda, gracias a mi papa, tenia otra ¨caída¨ en mi expediente, mi camioneta no arranco y para colmo, este idiota que no se calla._

_Por hija de quien soy nadie me habla y eso esta bien por mi, no necesito de esas descerebradas con tres kilos de maquillaje siendo mis ¨amigas¨, prefiero mis libros, pero como siempre hay una excepción y esa es Mike, Mike es un chico guapo, eso no se puede negar, alto, rubio, ojos azules, y por si eso fuera poco es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, y por tal motivo se cree la gran cosa, todas las chicas del instituto querían con el, se morían por una cita con el, todas menos yo, por eso me molestaba_

_-oh vamos bella, sabes que quieres decir que si_

_-no, de verdad quiero decir que no y espero que lo puedas entender porque me estoy enfadando de tu estúpido jueguito, entiéndelo, ¡NO QUIERO SALIR CON TIGO!_

_El chillar de unas llantas a frenando izo que volteáramos justo en el momento en que un carro plateado se detenida a unos pasos delante de nosotros, obviamente no era alguien de por aquí, el carro lo reconocí como un volvo, lo se porque gracias a papa tengo muchas revistas de automóviles que puedo leer, por lo que recordaba eran buenos carros ¡ santa mierda! El hombre que bajo del auto era un autentico Dios, hijo de afrodita, ¿acabo de decir que Mike era guapo?, parecía una escultura viviente, alto, se le notaba por encima de la ropa que sabe lo que es ejercicio, piernas poderosas, cabello cobrizo despeinado, se le nota que se le izo tarde, mandíbula cuadrada, pómulos fuertes, y con unos increíbles ojos verde esmeralda._

_Y su caminar, parecía un felino listo para cualquier ataque, definitivamente hombres como el no se encuentran fácilmente_

_-disculpa, podrías decirme como llegar a la escuela, por favor- oh por todos los rayos, tenia la voz mas hermosa que haya escuchado antes_

_-solo sigue derecho y pasando el semáforo, doblas a la derecha, ahí la veras- contesto Mike, si el noto el desprecio en su voz no izo nada _

_-ok, gracias.._

_-preguntas por la escuela o el instituto, porque si es el instituto al que vas, creo que solo tienes que seguir derecho- Mike obviamente quería humillarlo al mandarlo a la escuela cuando era obvio que era mucho mas grande._

_-muchas gracias Srta._

_-dddeee de nada_

_-que tienes bonita?- la voz de Edward me sorprendió, como es posible que se moviera tan silencioso_

_-nada Ed, uno de esos días, ya sabes- intente salirme por la fácil, pero como siempre el no me lo permitió_

_-no no se de que días me hablas, así que dime que pasa_

_En todo este tiempo de conocer a Edward me había dado cuenta que el no es de los que se quedan con la duda, pero como explicarle mis problemas, si solo tenia uno, el._

_-de verdad no es nada, no te preocupes- por favor por favor no me preguntes_

_-que no me preocupe?, estas bromeando verdad? Bella eres sumamente importante para mi como para preocuparme por lo que te pasa- como no enamorarte de alguien como el, si siempre decía cosas como esas_

_- me enamore- admití al fin con un suspiro, no tenia caso seguir negándolo_

_-oh bueno, eso explica muchas cosas- por un momento Edward pareció dolido, pero tal vez fue mi imaginación porque rápidamente puso su mascara de ¨soy de piedra y nada me afecta¨-ya hablaste con el?_

_-no, yo- como le explicas a tu mejor amigo que estas enamorada de el- no puedo Edward, no puedo decirle, yo_

_-tu que bella? ¿Por qué no puedes decirle? Acaso tiene novia es eso?-como era posible que el precisamente el pensara eso de mi_

_-¿Qué?, no te entiendo yo…._

_-que no me entiendes, no te hagas la estúpida Isabella- me interrumpió el con la voz mas grave que alguna vez le escuche-es eso no? Te da vergüenza admitir que te enamoraste de alguien que jamás te ara caso no?_

_No podría explicar el daño que me causaron sus palabras, el no tenia ni idea de cuan ciertas eran sus palabras_

_-SABES QUE? SI ME ENAMORE DE ALGUIEN COMPLETAMENTE PROHIBIDO PARA MI, PERO NO PORQUE TENGA NOVIA, SINO PORQUE EL ES…._

_-ES QUE?, VAMOS NO TE CALLES- me grito Edward_

_-ERES TU- no me quede ha ver su cara, no podría soportarlo, yo simplemente corrí y no pare asta que estuve en mi cuarto, donde pude soltarme a llorar tranquila por mi amor no correspondido y por mi amistad perdida_

_Solo al profesor se le ocurre irnos caminando desde la escuela hasta el instituto caminando cuando en Forks las lluvias son cosa de todos los días_

_-jóvenes esperen aquí, iré a ver si asa de mojados pueden pasar al laboratorio- y todavía tiene el descaro de enojarse, que le pasa_

_Estábamos en el recibidor del instituto, era con esta la tercera vez que estaba aquí, y por las mismas razones, practicas en laboratorios._

_-hola- saludo uno hermosa voz aterciopelada detrás de mi, podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar, pero no quería que mis sueños se destruyeran cuando lo viera hablando con las parasitas de mis compañeras_

_-hola- contesto la voz de una de las parasitas_

_-hola, te acuerdas de mi?- hablo nuevamente el Dios griego a la vez que me tomaba de la mano, ¡ de la mano!_

_-hoooola- no podía creer que me hablaba a mi de verdad, cuando estuvo frente a mi fue como si me sacaran el aire de golpe, era tan guapo_

_-como estas?- _

_-bien y tu?- aun no podía creer que estaba hablando con migo _

_-bien, el otro día te busque, pero no te encontré, en que salón vas?- me busco, me busco ,¡ME BUSCO!_

_-yo no estudio aquí, yo voy en la escuela- por primera vez en mucho tiempo quise que el tiempo se detuviera, quería estar por siempre así, hablando con el._

_-oh bueno eso lo explica todo_

_-JOVENES POR AQUÍ, NO SE DESVALAGEN,EN FILA DE DOS, VAMOS- grito el profesor interrumpiendo a mi compañero_

_-nos vemos luego, adiós- y se fue._

_Todo parecía como sacado de un cuento de Disney ,para describir la casa seria mas adecuado decir mansión, de tres pisos, blanca, en medio del bosque, era algo totalmente hermoso._

_Pero si la casa por fuera te dejaba con la boca abierta, por dentro te así sentir como basura, toda la perfección de esta casa no era normal, el recibidor estaba decorado como a principios del siglo XVIII, en realidad la casa en si parecía una reliquia, ninguno de los muebles asía juego con el otro, pero eso lo así ver aun mas hermoso, como un rompecabezas de colores, me daba miedo el mirar las cosas, ni hablemos de tocarlas, estaba segura que ni con todo el dinero que juntara en mi vida pagaría algo como esto._

_-¿Edward?- pregunto la voz de una mujer hermosa, parecía como una hada sacada de su cuento, y su andar, estaba segura que ni la mejor bailarina de ballet le igualaría sus movimientos, le calculaba mi edad, menuda, cabello color negro y unos ojos verdes._

_-¡ Alice!- Edward avanzo asía ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, el amor entre ellos era tan palpable, que sentí unos celos horribles_

_-estas aquí- chillo ella con emoción en su voz_

_-por supuesto que si, ¿crees que me perdería el cumpleaños de mi hermanita?- me sentí como una intrusa en ese momento, como puedo estar tan enferma, al grado de sentir celos de su hermana ¡ su hermana!_

_-pero como estas trabajando y…_

_-déjame te presento a bella, mi amiga-la interrumpió Edward- bella ella es mi hermana Alice_

_No fue si no hasta que el izo la presentación que ella se fijo en mi, pienso que si me hubiera subido a una tarima y modelado no me hubiera sentido tan intimidada, como ahora_

_-hola, mucho gusto- después de su escaneo, volteo a ver a su hermano y después a mi y otra vez a su hermano, repitió la acción como unas diez veces, al final una enorme sonrisa que juro da miedo, se asomo en su cara_

*  
-Mike de verdad tengo prisa, déjame pasar-solo a mi me pasaba esto

_-yo te llevo, anda vámonos- insistió jaique tomándome de la mano_

_-suéltame- le dije al momento que me soltaba- ya te dije que no, puedo caminar, no te preocupes_

_-no vas a caminar, asa que deja de a serte la difícil y vamos, que se ase tarde_

_-¡suéltala!- su voz me asusto, ¡ ni siquiera lo vi venir! Y obviamente Mike tampoco porque el también brinco del susto, pero no me soltó_

_-no te metas en esto Cullen- jamás avía escuchado a Mike tan enojado antes_

_-no repito ordenes, suéltala- su voz, tan tranquila, era algo verdaderamente temible y mas si le agregábamos la furia que reflejaban sus ojos, sus ojos, ase tanto tiempo que no los veía, que por un momento se me olvido todo_

_-y si no lo hago que? Me vas a golpear, tu el niño paz y amor?- se burlo Mike, asiendo mas fuerte su agarre de mi brazo, ice una mueca, estaba segura que para mañana tendría unos bonitos (nótese el sarcasmo) dedos dibujados en mi brazo_

_-la estas lastimando- poco a poco su voz iba adquiriendo un tono ronco que de verdad me daba miedo, ¿ como es que Mike no se daba cuenta de eso?- no me agás repetirlo, suéltala_

_-ja j aja, no me agás reír niño, porque mejor no te largas y nos dejas tranquilos-asta que escuche el OOH de los demás, que me di cuenta que poco a poco se había juntado un circulo de chismosos alrededor de nosotros_

_-estas acabando con mi paciencia- le advirtió Edward_

_-jajaja vamos Eddy, vete a jugar por ahí y deja a los grandes en paz- todos al rededor se empezaron a reír, los estúpidos alentaban a Mike con cosas como ¨vamos Mike, demuéstrale al bebe lo que es un hombre¨ o ¨vamos, a ver si así se le quita lo niño¨,maike creído por todos esos idiotas me jalo del brazo para estar un poco mas cercas de el y mas lejos de Edward, pero todo eso dejo de importarme cuando me fije en sus ojos, puede decir el momento exacto en que su paciencia termino, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente serios, analizando la situación, y antes de que me diera cuenta Mike ya estaba en el suelo con Edward encima de el_

_-escúchame bien ¨hombre¨- le susurro Edward al odio pero lo bastante fuerte como para que todos escucháramos- cuando YO digo algo, se cumple a la primera, jamás repito ordenes, y si hay algo que no tolero es que se metan con una mujer y menos si es la mía, así que espero que te quede claro eso, mucho cuidado, no me tiembla la mano a la hora de defender lo que es mío- el silencio era tal entre todos los presentes, que estoy segura que una hoja al caer se escucharía perfectamente, nadie de los presentes parecía querer moverse, y es que desde el momento en que Edward golpeo a Mike, todos incluyéndome a mi sentimos ese aire de superioridad de Edward, en estos momentos el no parecía ser un adolescente de 18 años peleando por su novia, no parecía una fiera defendiendo su territorio…..un momento, el dijo su mujer, ¡ yo su mujer!, estoy segura que no fue una alucinación, yo y todos los de mi alrededor lo escucharon, estoy segura_

_Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que se levanto y me tomo de la mano, cuando fui consiente, estábamos en medio del bosque._

_-perdóname, ¿estas bien?- porque me estaba pidiendo perdón, en momentos como este es que odio los episodios donde mi cabeza de colapsa._

_-si, yo estoy bien, gracias por defenderme- estábamos solos, en medio del bosque, el y yo_

_-bella, escucha yo quería explicarte lo que paso, veras…._

_-no es necesario, gracias por defenderme de Mike, pero_

_-no repitas su nombre- gruño Edward, me empecé a asustar, estábamos en medio del bosque solos y era obvió que el seguía enojado, podía matarme sin que nadie pudiera hacerme nada- bella, tranquila, jamás te are daño_

_-das miedo cuando te enojas así- reconocí con un suspiro_

_-lo se y te pido perdón por enojarme, pero es que no me pude controlar, te estaba lastimando y yo no podía permitir eso, yo…._

_-tu que Edward?, ¿Por qué te callas?_

_-esto es algo complicado de decir bella, yo, ¡ demonios esto es tan incomodo!- parecía frustrado, parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas_

_-tranquilo, yo se que esto es incomodo y no te culpo, muchas gracias por a verme defendido así hoy, pero no tienes porque darme explicaciones de tus actos, al final tu y yo no s…_

_-cállate, no te atrevas a decirlo_

_-pero es que es la verdad y lo entiendo, créeme que no hay…_

_Y no pude seguir hablando porque me beso, ¡ ME BESO!, al principio solo fue un contacto muy pequeño, pero después ni el ni yo pudimos detener lo que paso, el beso se torno fuerte, pasional, deje que todos mis sentimientos por el salieran al aire en este beso_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PERDON

ustedes saben lo que son los trabajos finales, y si le agregamos que hay visitas, ¿donde queda la concentracion que una necesita?

puff, espero que les guste el capi

esta un poco confuso, si no le entiienden dejenme sus dudas en un reviews && yo con mucho gusto se las aclaro :) && si no de todas formas dejen uno

besiitos...


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: nadie sabia que estaba casado, lo único que sabían de el es que junto con su hermano y cuñado eran los mejores, así que para todos fue una sorpresa la hermosa castaña que llego exigiendo hablar con su esposo….

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-bella esto no puede ser, yo…..yo no soy bueno para ti- no entendía porque Edward estaba asiéndome esto, primero me besa y me ilusiona y ahora dice que esto no puede ser_

_-ahora me vas a salir con el típico no eres tu soy yo?, por favor, no hagas esto_

_-es que no entiendes…_

_-pues explícame entonces- estaba harta de esto, si me iba a romper el corazón que lo haga rápido, lento es mas doloroso_

_-rompí una de las tres reglas de oro, bella por favor no lo hagas_

_-no- lo interrumpí- no lo hagas tu, tan difícil es decirme que no soy suficiente para ti_

_- no digas eso bella- parecía enojado- yo…..tu eres la única cosa que realmente me importa en esta vida, por ti seria capaz de todo, pero no puede ser, eres la niña mas hermosa, bonita, inteligente, eres especial, única, diferente y eso ase imposible que tu y yo tengamos algo, espera- añadió cuando lo quise interrumpir- te amo, aunque no debería, te amo e intente luchar contra esto todo lo que pude, es tarde, no puedo seguir sin ti, pero eso no quiera decir que te arrastrare en mi mierda a ti, por tu bien, tienes que alejarte de mi, ¿ lo entiendes verdad?_

_-no, - cuando dijo ese ¨te amo¨, fue como encontrar mi lugar, me sentí en casa- no entiendo, si me amas porque no podemos estar juntos, Edward yo te amo, de verdad ,lo hago, podemos hacer esto, yo…_

_-no bella, no podemos- las lagrimas no me permitían ver su rostro claramente, no sabia si esto era tan difícil para el como lo era para mi- me prometí que haría todo lo posible por que esto saliera bien y así se hará, no se como ni cuando pero esto se solucionara, lo prometo_

_-no prometas algo que no puedes cumplir, no entiendo porque estas asiendo esto si nos amamos, pero si es lo que tu necesitas para estar bien, lo entiendo, yo…yo solo por favor no me busques, el tiempo hace milagros_

*  
me temblaba todo el cuerpo, estaba tan nerviosa, después de todo lo que pasamos, por fin, estaríamos juntos para siempre, yo se que jamás nunca amare a otra persona que no sea mi Edward, con el todo estaría bien, se que somos jóvenes y que nos quedan muchas pruebas por superar, pero de ahora en adelante siempre juntos

_-estas lista?- pregunto Alice desde la puerta_

_-si, estoy lista, vamos- conteste con una enorme sonrisa, se que toda mujer sueña con una boda enorme, pastel, invitados, música, baile, pero yo lo único que quería era que el juez nos declarara marido y mujer, juntos por siempre, no podía pedir mas_

_-jamás había visto ha Edward perder el control así, esta que se muere de nervios, no puedo creer que se vallan ha casa, están locos- Alice se fue parloteando todo el camino al registro civil, yo lo único que pude hacer fue decirle que si a todo._

*  
-MAMA, PAPA- Alice entro gritando, ha este paso se iba a enterar todo el mundo

_-que pasa?- pregunto una muy alarmada esme cuando nos alcanzo_

_-BELLA Y EDWARD SE CASARON!- grito y empezó a dar grititos de alegría, que nadie compartió con ella, Esme y Carlisle solo se nos quedaron viendo, yo sabia que esto pasaría, lo leía en sus ojos, Edward noto lo mismo que yo, porque se puso en una actitud claramente defensiva_

_-es verdad?- pregunto Carlisle viendo fijamente a Edward, parecía que ellos estaban teniendo su propia conversación privada, solo ellos._

_-si- se limito a contestar sin cambiar de posición_

_-felicidades, bella bienvenida a la familia Cullen- dijo Esme cuando salió del shock inicial_

_-ERES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADA- me grito Charlie, levantando la mano, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca se dio_

_-jamás,- se escucho la voz de mi esposo, calmada, fina, lo que la asía todavía mas escalofriante que los gritos de papa- jamás vuelvas ha atreverte a levantarle la voz a Isabella y mucho menos la mano Charlie_

_-y quien me lo va ha impedir ¿tu?, no me hagas reír niño, sabes que con una llamada, puedo hacer que desaparezcas_

_-PAPA!- por que me asía esto, porque no me dejaba ser feliz, porque si se supone que los padres buscan la felicidad de sus hijos_

_-hazlo, llama y cuéntales todo, no me importa- la voz de Edward adquirió un tono de voz diferente, calculador, parecía una persona completamente extraña_

_-es que por fin te diste cuenta que es imposible sacarle eso sin matarla, que ya te quieres ir- no entendía de que estaba hablando, pero al parecer la única que no lo entendía era yo, porque Edward se empezó a reír, pero era una risa seca, malvada_

_-eso te gustaría no?, que yo me fuera y todo como antes no?_

_No tenia ni idea de que diablos hablaban, pero algo, una voz interna me decía que tenia que escapar, huir de lo que sea que estaban hablando_

_-si tanto te importa, porque no lo tomas y ya, vamos hazlo, sácalo, mátala y sácalo_

_-¿Qué? Papa de que hablas, ¿matar? ¿Matar a quien?, ¿Edward?_

_-oh vamos, no te lo ha dicho- Charlie parecía como si fuese un niño en una juguetería- no se lo contaste_

_-contarme que?- Edward se había quedado paraliza, solo observaba a mi padre con verdadero odio y otros sentimientos que no pude descifrar_

_-Edward, disculpe señor, el general Masen – se burlo mi padre- aquí presente, solo esta en una misión, revolcarse con tigo, jugar al novio perfecto, y todas esas cursilerías solo son parte de su trabajo, TU eres su trabajo_

_-¿Qué?, no, mientes, MIENTES, ¿Edward?- esto no podía estar pasando, eso era mentira, el soldado era su papa, no el, el era estudiante, papa tenia que estar mintiendo, pero cuando pude ver los ojos de mi esposo, supe que era cierto, de cierta manera siempre supe que había algo escondido, como un hombre tan genial como el iba a fijarse en alguien como yo_

_-su misión- continuo Charlie claramente divertido, sin importarle todo el dolor que estaba causándome,- era encontrarte, acercarse a ti y conseguir un dispositivo, uno que yo escondí en tu cuerpo, yo le dije desde un principio que eso seria imposible sin matarte, pero ya vez_

_-¿ eso es verdad?- me valía una mierda si mi padre disfrutaba o no con mi sufrimiento, tenia que escucharlo de sus labios, el tenia que negarlo, solo una vez, solo una, para que yo le creyera_

_-bella, por favor, escúchame_

_-si- lo interrumpí,-tenemos que hablar, Charlie, por favor, déjanos solos_

_No sentía absolutamente nada, era como una muerte en vida, todo en mi interior estaba vacio, solo, toda ilusión, esperanza, órgano, latido, quedo en la nada, yo quede sin nada y con nada._

_-vamos, no hablaremos aquí_

*  
Edward:

_No tengo palabras para describir como me siento, oh que es lo que pasa por mi cabeza en estos momentos, sabes mi vida era un completa mierda antes de que tu llegaras a ella, puedes comprender como es que una niña de quince años puede pasar por tanto, tenia mi cuento de hadas obscuro, donde no existía un príncipe que llegara a rescatarme, solo tenia a mi verdugo, mi papa, y estaba acostumbrada a mi cuento, ya lo había leído tantas veces que ya sabia como terminaba, y solo esperaba eso, mi final, pero entonces apareciste tu, mi caballero de armadura dorada, que con tu resplandor, iluminaste mi cuento, mi vida, pase de estar en una mierda constante, a una caja de cristal, fina, delicada, bonita, pero frágil, me enseñaste lo que es el amor, lo bueno y lo malo, contigo viví muchas cosas, experimente muchas otras, te entregue mi vida, cuerpo, alma, tiempo, y por un tiempo eso pareció suficiente al menos para mi, sabes, me gustaría mucho poder decirte, que tu y solo TU eres el culpable de esto que siento, pero se que no es así, tu muchas veces me dijiste que no era buena para ti, ahora entiendo porque, tienes razón, una sabe cuando alguien dice una mentira o te dice la verdad, y el problema fue que siempre me dijiste la verdad, soy diferente, especial, única, importante, pero por las razones equivocadas, puedo entender muchas cosas, demasiadas si así lo quieres ver, pero no puedo entender porque me utilizaron así, te quejas de que Charlie solo me uso, te tengo noticias, tu también, entiendo que por tu profesionalismo seas capas de tantas cosas, eres dedicado, y eso créeme no tiene nada de malo, pero porque yo, porque así, no te basto con acercarte y buscar la forma de conseguir esa mierda, no, tenia que enamorarme, ilusionarme, romperme el corazón de una y mil formas, te di mi primer beso, te regale mi virginidad, compartí mis preocupaciones y tristezas contigo y ¿tu?, tu solo estabas cumpliendo con tu trabajo, Gral. Masen, lo odio, y sabe porque, porque destruyo mi mundo, me quito mis ilusiones, me quito todo lo que una vez ame y anhele, raro no?, amo a Edward y odio al Gral., Masen, que curiosamente son la misma persona, ¿con que sentimiento me quedo?_

_Atte:_

_Isabella_

_Pasajeros de vuelo 5962 con destino a Londres, favor de pasar por la puerta 6_

_Como deseaba que todo esto fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla, que despertaría entre sus brazos, que me abrazaría y me diría entre besos que solo fue un sueño, que las pasadas 48 horas no eran mas que imaginaciones mías, pero no era así, esta era mi realidad y no me quedaba de otra mas que afrontarla, una mas, una mas que se enamora, se entrega en cuerpo y alma a su hombre y este la traiciona y le rompe el corazón, Edward me enseño muchas cosas, pero jamás me enseño como superar un dolor así, y la verdad no deseaba superarlo, esto me pasa por desear algo que no esta destinado para mi, la felicidad._

_-aquí se acaba nuestra historia Gral. Masen,- me prometí a mi misma, antes de tomar mi bolso y encaminarme a la puerta 6, para estas horas, el ya debería de estar leyendo mi carta._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

en mi defensa solo puedo decir, que para que una historia te engache y la sigas al final, siempre tiene que haver secreto o dudas que descubrir en el siguiente capitulo...

pero para que vean que no soy mala les regalo estas lineas que no pensaba publicar :)

creo que con esto se les aclarara unas cuantas dudillas que tienen por ahi

muchisisisisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios nenas, son las mejores jajaja

pufff calor && mas calor pero bueno

el proximo capitulo intentare que sea mas largo, diganme si quieren que haga un pov edward, tal vez les de mas sorpresas o dudas que resolver en los siguientes capitulos jajajaja

besitos

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: nadie sabia que estaba casado, lo único que sabían de el es que junto con su hermano y cuñado eran los mejores, así que para todos fue una sorpresa la hermosa castaña que llego exigiendo hablar con su esposo….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dicen que la muerte es pasiva, sin dolor, el descanso eterno, yo digo que es mentira, admito que te quita las preocupaciones, sueños, ilusiones, te quita todo, pero no te da el tan esperado descanso, porque te deja el dolor, el vendito dolor.

No se donde ni cuando fue que morí, y la verdad no es que me interese mucho, digo de todas maneras algún día tenia que pasar, el como y el porque con el tiempo dejo de ser importante. El tiempo y el espacio dejo de existir, no había ni luz ni obscuridad, no estaba ni cómoda ni incomoda, simplemente nada, así es como quede con la nada, bueno no exactamente, porque mis recuerdos se negaron ha abandonarme, los recuerdos y el dolor era lo único que seguían con migo, y por una parte lo agradezco, porque estoy segura que sin ellos me volvería loca, completamente loca, si alguien me hubiera dicho que después de la muerte seguiría sufriendo, me habría reído en su cara, siempre pensé en la muerte como una puerta de escape para todo, el dolor era simplemente parte de quien soy pero no por eso tenia que gustarme así que no se como es que pretendía que después de la muerte dejara de sentir dolor si eso es lo que me identifica como persona, toda mi vida estuvo conmigo, conozco todas y cada una de sus facetas y realmente no sabría como seguir adelante sin el, pero los recuerdo, ¡oh benditos recuerdos!, esos de verdad que causaban estragos en mi, bien dicen que puedes escapar de todo menos de los recuerdos…

*  
no podría decir el momento exacto en que paso, pero paso, lo sentí, sentí mi corazón latir, sentí mi cuerpo retorcerse de dolor, pero eso no me sorprendió, el dolor era mi fiel compañía, si de algo estaba segura, es de que nunca me abandonaría.

Lo primero que llego a mis odios fue un molesto sonido _beep beep _seguido de un olor a desinfectante, limpio, tarde unos segundos en comprender que el molesto sonido era la maquina que marcaba mi ritmo cardiaco y que estaba en un hospital, hospital, hospital, hospital, ¡ estaba viva!, para estar en el hospital tenia que estar viva, el echo de que muchas personas quisieran mi muerte y asta yo misma muchas veces pensara en el suicidio como una forma de escape no quería decir que no me gustara la vida, amaba la vida, simplemente que la mía no.

Poco a poco fui recuperando el dominio de mi cuerpo, cuando pude mover los dedos de los pies, supe que iba por un bien camino, después fueron las manos, abrir y cerrar, eso me provoco daño, pero que no me provocaba daño a mi?, y lo siguiente que pude lograr fue abrir mis ojos.

Me tope con unas orbes esmeralda viéndome fijamente, como si no creyera lo que sus ojos veían, sus ojos eran tan perfectos, todo en el podía ser control y poder, pero sus ojos eran la ventana a su alma, por lo menos para mi así era, tan hermosos, tan divinos, tan de el.

-bella, amor, estas bien, puedes hablar?- esa forma de mover sus labios, era tan perfecto que tarde en comprender que esperaba mi respuesta

-supongo que si, ¿ donde estoy?, ¿ que paso con jacke?- pregunte cuando salí del shock inicial, no estaba muerta y algo realmente malo había pasado, porque Edward estaba enojado, muy pero muuuuy enojado

-todo esta bien, no te preocupes, mejor descansa, tienes que recuperarte- sus palabras fueron como miel, aunque no quisiera terminaría asiendo lo que el dijo, me sentía tan débil como para ponerme a discutir, pero el saber que el estaba aquí con migo, en el cuarto, no sabría explicarlo, pero sabia que cuando volviera a abrir los ojos, estaría bien.

-Alice compórtate quieres- dijo la voz de ángel

-¿Qué? , tu la tienes desde sabe cuanto tiempo, yo me acabo de enterar de ella y eso porque escuche una platica privada, así que cállate- le contesto la voz de una muy pero muy molesta Alice, mi mejor amiga

-no cambias mujer, escuchando platicas ajenas- no termine de hablar cuando un par de brazos me tenían rodeada

-auch- se me había olvidado toda la fuerza que tenia esa pequeña duende

-lo siento lo siento, es que estoy tan feliz de verte, ¡ oh por Dios!, te quiero mensa- no me di cuenta de que teníamos compañía hasta que Alice se alejo de mi, estaba toda la dinastía Cullen en mi cuarto, desde su monarca, Carlisle hasta la pequeña duende malvada, Alice.

-hola- el que todos me observaran no ayudo a calmar mis nervios, al contrario

-Dios, había olvidado lo fácil que te sonrojas hermanita- dijo emmett dándome unos de sus abrazos de oso, pero sin fuerza, lo pueden creer?

-también te quiero- conteste sarcástica, solo a el se le ocurre decir eso

-me da tanto gusto de que este bien cariño, nos diste un buen susto- esme siempre tan maternal, en cuanto estuve entre sus brazos sentí tanta paz, tanto amor, que no pude evitar llorar- tranquila cariño, todo esta bien, ahora estas segura, nada te pasara, Edward no permitirá que te vuelvan a lastima, tienes que confiar- dijo esme malinterpretando el porque de mis lagrimas

-te ves peor que la mierda

-rosalie- le reprendieron todos a la rubia despampanante, amiga mía

-también me da gusto verte

-ven acá- dijo tomándome entre sus brazos

-mucho drama para bella en estos momentos, denle un respiro

-aww, jasper no me quiere- ice una pobre imitación del puchero de Alice

-nena sabes que te amo, pero de verdad tienes que descansar- el único que no hablo, ni se movió en todo el rato fue Edward, tal ves le incomodaba el recibimiento con su familia, teniendo en cuenta que nosotros no éramos nada

-bueno familia, jasper tiene razón, bella tiene que descansar, así que todos para fuera- hablo Carlisle abriendo la puerta para que uno a uno todos fueran saliendo

-porque Edward se puede quedar y yo no- se quejo Alice, desde la puerta, pero Edward en vez de contestar, le cerro la puerta en su cara, se escucho su protesta pero nadie izo o dijo nada, al menos no que yo haya escuchado

-eso fue grosero de tu parte- le dije cuanto estuvimos solos

-tienes que descansar y de otro modo ella no se hubiera ido- Edward empezó a revisar todas esas maquinas del demonio conectadas a mi cuerpo

-me explicaras que fue lo que paso?- yo sabia que había un motivo por el cual solo el se quedo, pero que fuera yo la que iniciara la platica no era algo bueno, Edward siempre tomaba el toro por los cuernos, nunca se andaba por las ramas

-cuando pensabas decirme que tus ataques regresaron y mas fuerte?- dijo finalmente encarándome

-yo no sabia que eso era importante yo…

-que no era importante- me interrumpió- tienes idea de lo que podría haberte pasado de no estar mi padre presente en el momento del ataque?

-pero no paso nada, estoy bien

-por ahora, escúchame bien- dijo acercándose a la cama- nada te va a lastimar otra vez, lo que paso fue un error de principiantes- su tono de voz cada vez era mas furioso, letal, estaba frente a un Edward desconocido- que no volverá a suceder, quiero que tu estés calmada y tranquila, nada, absolutamente nada te volverá ah hacer daño, me crees verdad

Había tanta seguridad en su voz y en su mirada, yo sabia que el dolor jamás se iría, pero de que Edward era capaz de mantener a los otros a raya, era capaz

-te creo

-bien, ahora me puedes explicar que demonios fue todo eso?

-como quieres que conteste eso, si ni siquiera yo se que están buscando-si estaba enojado era su problema no el mío, yo no iba a permitir que me tratara como ase años, ahora somos iguales

-si bueno, eso lo sabrías si en vez de salir corriendo como lo hiciste te hubieras quedado-Edward era bueno escondiendo sentimientos, así que para mi fue toda una sorpresa el reproche en su voz

-estaba enamorada sabes- me decidí por hablar con la verdad, en el pasado gracias a las mentiras fui muy infeliz, así que ahora probaría con la verdad- te amaba con todo mi corazón, era capas de dar mi vida por ti, así que si, mejor huir a quedarme a seguir sufriendo por alguien que no vale la pena

Si le dolieron mis palabras no lo demostró, estaba frente a una estatua, su cara no demostraba ninguna clase de sentimientos

-hablas en pasado- no le podía ver el rostro porque estaba de espaldas

-claro que si porque todo eso quedo en el pasado, la única relación que hay entre tu y yo es puramente profesional

-¿profesional?- se volteo tan rápido que fue un milagro que no se tambaleara-muy bien, si así lo quieres que así sea

Y ninguno digo mas nada, sus ojos, tan penetrante se quedaron prendadas de los míos, parecía estar buscando algo, pero antes de que lo descubriera decidí romper con el silencio

-donde esta jacke?- el solo sonrió, ¡ sonrió!

-escúchame muy bien- se acerco lentamente a la cama, parecía un león asechando a su presa- nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional- estaba furioso, el fuego en sus ojos era algo realmente excitante- así que aremos las cosas a mi manera, yo digo salta y tu contestaras que tan alto, ¿ estamos claro?

-¿Qué?, eso que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunte, Edward….

-Gral. Masen de ahora en adelante, y tiene mucho que ver, porque no voy a permitir que mi trabajo se estropee por culpa de un niñato jugando a ser el héroe, ¿ estamos?

En mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la palabra trabajo, eso era para el, simplemente trabajo, papa me lo dijo aquella tarde, pero escucharlo de sus labios era otra cosa completamente, siempre supe que algo como esto pasaría, pero que fuera justo en este momento eran tan triste, estaba completamente sola, es algo realmente estúpido, pero llamándolo Edward era como una forma de saber que no estaba sola que contaba con el, Gral. Masen sonaba tan frio, tan solitario.

-si- susurre

-muy bien, ahora que estamos claros en varios puntos déjame aclararte algo, no voy a permitir que sigas jugando ese jueguito que te traes me entiendes, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que nadie te puede ayudar…

-como quieres que sepa si no hablas conmigo-lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando, pero quien se creía que era para tratarme así _tu esposo, el único capas de ayudarte a seguir viva_ me contesto una vocecita en mi cabeza, genial, ahora asta voces escucho

-regla numero uno: no se habla a menos que solicite tu opinión, regla numero dos: yo doy una orden y tu la cumples al pie de la letra, sin preguntar absolutamente nada- mientras hablaba enumeraba las regla con sus dedos- regla numero 3:no hablaras con nadie a menos que yo te de permiso, de entrada tienes prohibido hablar con hombres ajenos a mi familia

-¿Qué? Pero que….- pero no pude seguir hablando porque Edward me envió una miradita que uff

-aprendes rápido, bueno, por el momento no te voy a presionar con este tema, si todo sale bien y no hay complicaciones, en menos de 36 horas estaremos en casa.

-gracias

-ah y otra cosa- pero en vez de seguir hablando tomo mi mano izquierda y me puso un anillo y salió de la habitación, ¡ era el anillo de bodas!, me puso nuestro anillo de bodas, el muy cobarde se fue para no dar explicaciones, pero quien se cree que es

-buenas tardes señora- dijo una enfermera entrando justo en el momento en que intentaba pararme- señora pero que hace, acuéstese por favor, usted esta todavía muy débil, no me obligue ah hablarle a su esposo

-oh háblele, ya quisiera yo que el muy maldito entrara por esa puerta

-mejor descanse, ande, que si quiere recuperarse y golpearlo tiene que descansar- esa idea no era muy descabellada

-gracias

-de nada cariño, para eso estamos, pero no entiendo- hablo mientras revisaba las maquinas- como es que usted quiere golpearlo cuando mas de una quisiera por lo menos diez minutos con el

-se lo regalo, por favor- eso causo su risa

-oh cariño no lo repitas que te tomaran la palabra eh

- créeme no durarían ni tres minutos en su presencia es tan tan…

-lindo

-¿perdón? ¿Lindo? Edward, no no lo creo

-hay mujer, su marido no se ah separado de usted en todos estos días

-¿Cuántos?

-estuviste inconsciente durante tres días, el hombre prácticamente vivía aquí, ni siquiera cuando te bañamos se salió, siempre observando, asiendo preguntas, créeme que ya quisiera yo tener un esposo así

-de verdad izo eso?- me negaba a creer lo que decía, de seguro lo izo por miedo a que me pasara algo, tal vez otro secuestro, yo que se

-por supuesto- la enfermera estaba entretenida- una vez vine en la noche a revisarte y el hombre prácticamente me mata cuando lo descubrió, ¡ pero que sueño tan mas ligero tiene!- eso me causo risa, si supiera de quien en realidad estamos hablando

-si bueno, yo a veces pienso que nunca duerme sabe- le conté cuando recordé las veces que dormimos juntos, no dejaba ni que me moviera dos centímetros, siempre juntos, basta bella, no pienses en eso

- si ya lo creo, pero ya fue mucha risa señora, tiene que descansar, si no ese marido suyo de verdad que me matara- la enfermera termino de hacer su trabajo y salió para dejarme descansar.

Pensé que entraría alguien ah hacerme compañía pero nadie entro, estaba feliz de estar viva, quien no lo estaría, pero estaba cansada, siempre corriendo, huyendo, yo era un ser libre, me encanta sentir el aire en mi rostro, el sol bañando mi cuerpo, el agua rodeándome con su frescura, pero toda esta situación me tenia cansada, cuando sali corriendo lejos de Edward, pensé que todo estaba hecho, seria como una mas, que después de una decepción amorosa seguía adelante con los pedazos de su corazón, pegando uno a uno hasta que todo estuviera bien, por un tiempo así fue, pero anguie y jacke me ayudaron, hicieron de ese rompecabezas un corazón fuerte, anguie fue como esa hada madrina que siempre esta ahí cuando la necesitas, y jacke, jacke fue mi guerrero invencible, que sin importar lo peligrosas o estúpidas que fueran las circunstancias siempre estaba ahí conmigo asiéndome sentir segura protegida, ya no tenia nada de eso, ya no tenia ese pegamento mágico que ellos tenían que me mantenía fuerte. Solíamos bromear mucho de cuando la vida nos separara, nada fue como lo esperado.

Me despertó una sensación muy conocida por mi, me sentía observada, analizada, estaba cien por ciento segura de que había alguien conmigo en el cuarto, pero la incertidumbre de saber si era mala o buena acelero mi corazón

_Estamos seguras, Edward no lo prometió así que cálmate_

Inmediatamente me tranquilice, si Edward lo prometió todo estaba bien, no no no no esto no puede estar pasándome otra vez, no podía creer que siguiera teniendo tal efecto en mi

_-cállate_

_Estas siendo estúpida, Eddy lo prometió así que cálmate_

Ahora si que estoy completamente loca, hablando sola.

_Te pones así porque sabes que tengo razón, pero eres necia mujer_

_-que te calles, tal vez sea un asesino, o un sicópata, que tal si…._

-bella- estaba tan metida en mi discusión conmigo misma que me di el susto de mi vida cuando Alice me movió- oh bella lo siento

-no te preocupes, esta bien

-segura?, nena me asustaste, tenia rato hablando, que estabas pensando eh...o mejor dicho en quien- movió las cejas sugestivamente

-ali de verdad deja de imaginarte cosas si, estaba pensando en- piensa piensa piensa _jacke_- en jacke

-oh- lucia decepcionada de mi respuesta pero con esta mujer nunca se sabe así que

-oh

-digo el doctor que si todo sigue así en dos días te darán de alta, así que tenemos mucho tiempo…- dejo la frase sin terminar pero no asía falta yo sabia perfectamente lo que quería decir, Dios nunca cambia

-puff, ase calor no, puedes prender el aire, Alice me estoy rostizando

-no te hagas la tonta bella, tienes que contarme muchas cosas

-Alice no creo que sea el mejor momento, además tienes que explicarme donde esta jacke, Edward no me lo dijo y…

-jacke, jacke, jacke, lo nombras tanto que estoy empezando a odiarlo, quien demonios es el

La voz de Alice destilaba tanto veneno, como era posible que esa personita de aspecto inofensivo, fuera capas de destilar tanto veneno

-que dices Alice, odiarlo, pero si jacke es un sol….

-entonces es verdad que están juntos

-bueno….-es que no podía decir ni una oración completa

-como te atreves eh- se levanto de la silla y empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto, estaba mareándome-como puedes asarle eso a Edward, porque bella, dime porque

-Alice basta, estas mareándome, de que demonios hablas, ¿hacerle? Que le hago, explícate porque….

-espere seis años, seis malditos años para que regresaras, estuve muchas veces a punto de ir por ti, pero no lo ice, y sabes porque- ella sola se contesto- porque quería que todo estuviera bien, quería que cuando tu regresaras todo estuviera bien entre ustedes, pero oh la niña regresa con todo el amante, como puedes hacerle eso a mi hermano, después de todo lo que hizo por ti, y de lo que sigue asiendo

No podía creer que dijo todo eso sin ni siquiera respirar, fue el discurso mas largo que aya escuchado con una sola respiración

-Alice cálmate quieres, lo que pasa es que tu no entiendes, jacke no es…

-y dale con ese jacke, basta isabella- y la rara soy yo

-no basta tu, que no entiendes…

-la que no entiende eres tu

-no entiendo que

-si Alice, explícanos que es lo que no entiende porque yo tampoco- hablo Edward desde la puerta

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

puff, aqui les dejo otro pedazito mas de esta historia

quiero aclarar algo, ESTA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA, asi que si la ven por otro lado hay me avisan sale?, de verdad no es justo que nosotras escribamos esto con la mejor intencion de compartir con ustedes las locas ideas de nuestras cabezas para que las copien...¬¬

bueno hablando d otro tema AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, de que hablara alice? alguen lo sabe? jaja

dejenme saber con un review si les gusta mi historia, y porfis, diganme canciones que hablen de desamor, asi como de que me engañaste y ahora quieres volver, ya saben como, pliss las necesito...

gracias

besitosssssssss


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: nadie sabia que estaba casado, lo único que sabían de el es que junto con su hermano y cuñado eran los mejores, así que para todos fue una sorpresa la hermosa castaña que llego exigiendo hablar con su esposo….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-si Alice, explícanos que es lo que no entiende porque yo tampoco- hablo Edward desde la puerta_

Jamás imagine que llegaría el día en que la segura Alice Cullen se quedara paraliza, y menos al escuchar la voz de su hermano, de todos ella fue siempre la que menos le importo lo que opinara el

-estábamos hablando de…

-me queda claro de lo que estabas hablando tu- la interrumpió Edward- ya viste a tu amiga, ya la saludaste, ahora retírate

-yo…. Lo lamento Bella, nos vemos luego si- la cara de Alice daba lastima, si bien ella era la que mas molestaba a su hermano, era la que mas lo que quería, Alice y Edward tenían una química increíble, y ahora se tratan así, algo debió de pasar para que ahora se trataran así, con tanta indiferencia,-volveré al rato para ver como sigues ok?

-si-no- contestamos Edward y yo a la vez

-no volverás ha hablar con Isabella- la cara de Alice cambio radicalmente, de estar triste, paso a estar mas contenta que un niño con un juguete nuevo

-y eso porque hermanito- de verdad que esta mujer es bipolar

-porque tus visitas no le hacen ningún bien a Isabella- me pareció que Alice dijo algo así como ¨y a ti menos¨, pero no estoy segura y nadie pregunto

-eso lo decido yo, claro que puedes venir Alice, cuando quieras- le di una sonrisa dándole ánimos, aquí éramos dos contra uno, teníamos que ganar, los números nos favorecían.

-esta bien _cuñada_- en cuando dijo esa palabra me tense a la espera de un nuevo regaño, pero este nunca llego,- te dejo con el energúmeno de tu esposo, TE QUIERO- grito desde el pasillo, yo también, conteste pero solo para mi, lo que dijo Alice era completamente cierto, ante la ley era esposa de su hermano, lo que nos convierte en cuñadas, también era cierto que Edward se había convertido en alguien totalmente desconocido para mi, y por lo que podía ver era un total y completo energúmeno.

Viéndolo ahí, en la esquina del cuarto, con las manos detrás de su espalda, tenso, a la espera de cualquier ataque, con un gran dolor en el pecho reconocí que este era el Gral. Masen, no Edward, mi esposo, el Edward que yo recuerdo era un joven, misterioso, cauteloso, muy cuidadoso en todo lo que hacia, pero era amable, cuando lo llegabas a conocer mejor te dabas cuenta que era un joven como cualquiera, con sueños, ahora no quedaba nada.

Me quede una semana en el hospital, Alice y Rosalie me visitaron diario, era tan bonito tenerlas de vuelta, una vez que nos pusimos al día las tres todo fue como si nunca me hubiera ido, lo que mas me sorprendió fue la actitud de Rosalie, si bien no éramos enemigas en el pasado, no éramos precisamente amigas, nos hablábamos, yo era la pareja del hermano de su novio y viceversa, pero ahora, la podía considerar como una hermana mas, entre las dos me ayudaron a que este tiempo en el hospital no fuera tan malo, de vez en cuando asían comentarios como que no entendía, cuando preguntaba por Edward se les iluminaban sus ojos, o cuando les platicaba de el, parecía que estuviéramos hablando del mejor chisme jamás contado pero aun así estar con ellas era genial.

-en cuanto te den de alta lo principal será ir de compras- chillo Alice desde el sillón ojeando una revista de moda- tenemos muchas cosas que comprar

-ropa, zapatos, accesorios, lencería, mucha lencería- dijo Rosalie desde el baño

-si- Alice daba brinquitos como canguro, parecía una niña en la mañana de navidad- azul, la lencería tiene que ser azul

-oigan esperen, gracias por preocuparse por mi, pero traje mi propia ropa, así que no es necesario ir a compra….

-no estarás hablando de la ropa que dejaste en el cuartel verdad

-si Alice, de esa estoy hablando

-a esa cosa le llamas ropa?- Alice tenia una cara de terror que si no fuera porque estábamos hablando de ropa, me preocuparía

-si a es…

-pero Bella, si es de la temporada del caldo, además querida, entre rose y yo le hicimos una limpia y quedo reducida a nada, así que tienes que ir de comprar a fuerzas..

-que hicieron que con mi ropa- la interrumpí molesta, no podía estar hablando enserio, esa ropa era la que utilizaba para mi trabajo, me sentía cómoda con ella

-lo que escuchaste, y no te enojes que no vale la pena- hablo Rosalie, ella siempre tan comprensiva- así que mejor cuéntanos, cuando te dan de alta

-creo que en dos días, no lo se bien, Edward no habla mucho

-entonces que hacen durante las noches-pregunto pícaramente moviendo las cejas

-que noches?- ellas se voltearon a ver y después a mi y otra vez a ellas- estoy esperando

-tu..tu no sabes que Edward se queda contigo en las noches- pregunto Alice con un tono de voz que no supe identificar

-el..el se queda aquí, con migo, ¿Por qué?

-no sabes nada cierto- inquirió una muy enojada Rose

-saber que, de que hablan chicas, están asustándome- que tal las cosas se estaban complicando, y si Edward se queda para cuidarme y que no me rapten, y si las estaba exponiendo al peligro permitiéndoles que estén aquí conmigo

-esto es increíble- exclamo rose paseando de un lado a otro, parecía un animal enjaulado,- pero deja que lo vea, ya vera ese idiota como le va, pero quien se cree, como se atreve ha hacerte esto a ti precisamente- Rosalie siguió con su discurso paseando de un lado a otro, esto no le asía ningún bien a Rose, ella tenia que cuidarse por el bien de su bebe,

-tenemos que ir a Victoria's Secret – dijo Alice como si no tuviéramos a una muy pero muy furiosa Rose paseándose por el cuarto despotricando en contra de su hermano

-QUE?- estaban locas, lencería, del victoria´s, no quería ni imaginármelas- chicas no necesito lencería sexy….

-y eso porque- Rose dejo de dar vueltas para encararme

-bueno, pues….este….- sentí como poco a poco el sonrojo se iba apoderando de mi cara

-porque- insistió Alice disfrutando de todo esto, de mi vergüenza, pero que clase de amigas eran

-si Bellita dinos porque- prefería a la Rose enojada

-porque no tengo a quien modelársela - en cuanto dije las palabras me arrepentí, la cara de Alice y Rose cambiaron radicalmente, ahora me veían con un brillo nada bueno en esos ojos suyos

-desde cuando modelas en lencería sexy Bella que no nos enteramos- Alice se quito una lagrima imaginaria- estoy orgullosa de ti, pero quiero saberlo todo, así que habla- y se sentó a un lado de la cama y Rose del otro, ellas me veían esperando que empezara a hablar lo bueno que estaban esperando sentadas porque paradas se iban a cansar

-te has sonrojado- apunto Rose- ahora nos cuentas

-siiiii- chillo Alice como una niña chiquita- queremos detalles

-detalles de que- pregunto Emmett desde la puerta, una rosa estaría pálida a comparación mía, porque de todos tenia que entrar Emmett porque el

-si chicas, las podemos ayudar- en cuanto dijo eso las muy traidoras se largaron a reír, los chicos se voltearon a ver entre ellos y después a nosotras, Dios que mas iba a suceder con estas locas

-oh vamos chicas compartan el chiste- se quejo Emmett asiendo un puchero,¡ esta familia tiene serios problemas con los pucheros, de verdad!

-vamos Emm no te das cuenta- dijo Jasper dándole un codazo a Emmett para llamar su atención

-no de que, no es justo tu ya sabes- Emmett podía ser el mejor en el área de trabajo, pero fuera era como un enorme oso de felpa

-mira a las chicas y observa a Bella, esta mas roja que mi sangre

-oh vamos Bella, no confías en mi, es que acaso no me quieres- ahora la atención de Emmett estaba puesta en mi y solo en mi, quería información y sabia como sacarla el muy maldito, si había algo a lo que no podía resistirme era a sus pucheros y sus ojitos de perro abandonado

-no miro no miro, si no miro no me convences- cante tapando me los ojos con las manos, no vi que paso, solo escuche la risa de los demás, ,¡ traidores!

-¿Qué pasa?- lo que me faltaba, la cereza del pastel

-Bella no me quiere- se quejo Emmett con voz lastimera

-¿Qué? ¿ Porque?- ¡ al fin! Alguien que no estaba disfrutando de esto

-están planeando algo y no quieren nuestra ayuda- no podía creer que hasta Jasper se uniera con este par de locas disfrutadoras de la vergüenza ajena

-¿Bella?- gemí, la voz de Edward se escuchaba mas cerca, pero no quise comprobarlo, las muy traidoras no podían hablar de la risa

-bueno, basta- se intento calmar Rose- Bella esta bien, no diremos nada- baje las manos con cuidado, para ver si era verdad pero en su rostro no había nada, así que no me quedaba de otra mas que creerle

-si Bella no diremos nada del desfile- dijo Alice

-que desfile- Emmett estaba donde lo deje, no podía permitir que esto siguiera así, tenia que pararlo, y la única forma de hacerlo era

-BASTA- grite- quiero que saques a tus hermanos del cuarto- le dije a Edward que se encontraba detrás de Alice- no quiero verlos, traidores

-ya escucharon, fuera- aunque intento hacerse el serio quería reírse, nadie le izo caso-¡ ahora!- el no necesito gritar, uno a uno fueron saliendo del cuarto murmurando cosas contra mi, escuche la risa de Emmett después de que salieron del cuarto, gemí de vergüenza, no quería saber que le habían dicho pero esa risa no era buena

-POR ESO SE QUEDARON SOLOS- grito Emmett desde afuera, porque a mi, porque yo

- me dirás de que fue todo eso- pregunto Edward una vez que me calme

-lencería- jamás imagine lo que paso a continuación, se rio, Edward se rio como jamás lo escuche, bueno desde que regrese, siempre era el hombre serio, correcto, ni una sonrisa verdadera le avía visto, y ahora se estaba carcajeando

-eso lo explica todo- dijo entre risas, era genial verlo así, reír, disfrutar de la vida, me sentí bien pensando que de alguna manera yo contribuía a esa alegría, el merecía ser feliz, pero había algo de lo que teníamos que hablar y no sabia con cuanto tiempo contaba antes de que sus hermanos regresaran

-porque te quedas en las noches conmigo?- Edward paro abruptamente su risa cuando me escucho

-quien te dijo eso- y ahora estábamos nuevamente frente a frente con el Gral. Masen

-eso no importa, estoy en peligro, hay problemas, es eso verdad por eso no me has dicho nada, Edward no soy una niña, merezco saber lo que pasa, tal vez pueda ayudar no…

-tienes razón no importa- me interrumpió- y también la tienes diciendo que ya no eres una niña, pero en eso del saber, solo sabrás lo que yo considere necesario y no te preocupes en ayudar, solo cumple mis ordenes y estaremos bien, ya bastante ayuda tuvimos y ve las consecuencias, hospitalizada por casi dos semanas

-pero..

-pero nada- no me dejo continuar, algo lo molesto y no saber que complicaba las cosas- solo apégate a lo que digo ¿estamos?

-si, pero…

-pero nada, ahora bien, tengo que hacerte unas preguntas

-bien, pero Edward

-con un demonio, cállate, se que Alice y Rosalie te meten ideas a la cabeza, bien ese es su problema, yo estoy a cargo y se hace como yo digo, y tu mas te vale que entiendas eso, si no tendremos muchos problemas, ahora, te are preguntas y tu las responderás con la verdad

-ok

-bien ¿Qué paso en Londres?

-como sabes eso

-no te pregunte eso, te explicare las reglas haber si tu cabeza las entiende ahora- intente que no se notara todo el dolor que me estaban provocando sus palabras- yo preguntó tu respondes lo que se te pregunto, ¿ que paso en Londres?

-fui secuestrada y- no quería hablar de esto, no quería que nadie supiera todo lo que pase, no podía hablar de eso, aun no,- y…..

-de eso todavía no, dime como fue que dieron contigo- el tono de su voz me molesto, prefería que me siguiera hablando como lo estaba asiendo a que me hablara con lastima, de el no

-estábamos en una cafetería y llegaron…

-estaban ¿ quienes?- es que no se daba cuenta que me dolía hablar de esto

-anguie y yo

-quien es anguie- para este punto ya no me importaba como me estaba hablando ni nada, solo quería estar sola, sola con mis recuerdos, sola con mi dolor, quería el alivio que brinda la soledad- Bella cálmate, cierra lo ojos y respira y contesta

_Cierra los ojos respira y contesta, cierra los ojos respira y contesta, cierra lo ojos respira y contesta_

Me repetí mentalmente esas palabras hasta que fui capas de contestar, cerré los ojos, y me trasporte a ese día

-Ángela era mi compañera de trabajo y amiga, estábamos en un café por la Whitehall* estábamos enojadas porque jacke nos había dejado colgadas con todo el trabajo, estábamos hablando de nuestro siguiente trabajo cuando un hombre se acerco a la mesa, 25 años, delgado, alto, piel pálida, ojos de color azul, cabello rubio, cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, se acerco y se le quedo viendo a León, dijo que era un gran perro, que de donde lo había conseguido, que son contados los que quedan de su especie, anguie contesto que fue un regalo y que era bravo así que no se le acercara, el hombre izo caso y se fue, diez minutos después todos estaban muertos- podía ver el rostro de mi amiga tirada llena de sangre, pidiéndome ayuda, podía escuchar a mi perro llorando pero asta su ultimo aliento me defendió, podía oler ese desagradable olor a muerto, oxido y sal, podía escuchar como gritaban de dolor, volví a sentir la misma impotencia al ver que no podía hacer nada, yo debería de estar en su lugar y no ellos, debería de haber sido yo quien murió

-Bella- esa voz me llamaba, pero no podía hacer nada, yo tampoco, fui cobarde, defraude a mi perro, deje morir a mi amiga, compañera de aventuras, odio a toda esa gente pidiendo ayuda, celebre el dolor del hombre que mordió mi perro- Bella cálmate, estas bien, estas a salvo

No fue hasta que sentí un par de brazos conocidos rodearme que me di cuenta que todo esta tranquilo, solo fue un recuerdo, no estaba ahí, lo único que tenia que hacer para salir de ese feo momento era abrir los ojos, y así lo ice abrí mis ojos, y me tope con una muralla negra, solida, fuerte, dura pero a la vez cómoda, Edward me estaba abrazando y todo estaba bien.

-pe….per..perdón- intente hablar pero los sollozos no me dejaban, _cierra los ojos, respira y habla_ me repetí esas palabras hasta que pude calmarme

-estas bien?- pregunto Edward cuando deje de llorar, aun no me soltaba y que me queme en el infierno si quería que lo hiciera, quería quedarme así por siempre

-si, yo estoy bien, como puedes ver, perdí a león, yo….- no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar _cierra los ojos, respira y habla_ aunque suene estúpido si funciona

-tranquila, todo esta bien, estas a salvo aquí con migo, yo no dejare que nada malo te pase- izo un poco mas de presión a su abrazo pero ¡hey! No me quejo, quería que me abrazara y no me soltara nunca. Y no lo izo.

Resulto que al final termine quedándome dos días mas en el hospital, y ahora íbamos de camino al cuartel.

-yo opino que deberíamos de ir a bailar…tenemos que celebrar que estamos otra vez todos juntos- Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos en su asiento cuando Emm termino de hablar

-siiiiiiiiiiii- chillo- tenemos que salir. Hay un nuevo lugar que acaban de abrir que…..

-Alice si es nuevo obviamente lo acaban de abrir- le corto Edward, ella en una actitud muy madura le saco la lengua

-debemos esperar hasta que Bella se recupere por completo- dijo Jasper intentando con eso cortar los planes de su alocada esposa, era tan fácil estar así con ellos, con ellos podía fingir que nada pasada, que no habían intentado matarme dos veces y que realmente era parte de su familia

_-Gral. Masen de ahora en adelante, y tiene mucho que ver, porque no voy a permitir que mi trabajo se estropee por culpa de un niñato jugando a ser el héroe_

Esas palabras aparecieron de la nada, pero tenia mucha razón, solo era trabajo para el, una misión que por diversos motivos no pudo terminar, pero que ahora, con lo poco que sabia y había visto estaba mas que dispuesto a terminarla, Edward no era de los que dejaban las cosas a medias, seria muy fácil para mi dejarme llevar por esta mentira, por esta ilusión, hacer de cuanta que nada paso, y que realmente soy parte de esta familia, pero ya lo ice una vez en el pasado y no resulto, porque ahora debería de ser diferente, en el pasado me deje envolver por esta familia y termine destroza, no iba a permitir que eso volviera a suceder, si quería mantenerme lo mas fuerte posible tenia que jugar muy bien mis cartas y el primer paso a seguir es mantenerme a lo mas alejado de ellos que pueda, un buen jugador sabe cuando hacer equipo y en mi caso hacer equipo era sinónimo de tragedias.

-¿Qué te parece Bella?- me pregunto Rose, al parecer me perdí gran parte de la platica con mis monólogos mentales

-que yo lo único que quiero es descansar, así que si no es mucha molestia…podrían guardar silencio empieza a dolerme la cabeza- no necesite voltear para saber que todos se habían quedado asombrados por mi actitud, Edward solo me vio de reojo pero no dijo nada, durante lo que siguió de trayecto nadie dijo nada, así estaba mejor, me dolía ser así con ellos, no yo no soy una persona rencorosa ni mucho menos , pero si quería mantenerlos a salvo tenia que hacerlo, con el tiempo ellos me darían la razón, o eso espero.

* * *

**bueno pues aqui un pedazito mas**

**necesito hacer una correccion...error mio lo admito, en el capitulo 5, en esta linea**

_-Edward, disculpe señor, el **general** Masen – se burlo mi padre- aquí presente, solo esta en una misión, revolcarse con tigo, jugar al novio perfecto, y todas esas cursilerías solo son parte de su trabajo, TU eres su trabajo_

**NO es general...es AGENTE...mas adelante entenderan el porque de la correccion :)**

**bueno dejando todo aclarado las dejo para que disfruten **

**cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, dejenmelo saber con un reviews si?**

**besitos**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: nadie sabia que estaba casado, lo único que sabían de el es que junto con su hermano y cuñado eran los mejores, así que para todos fue una sorpresa la hermosa castaña que llego exigiendo hablar con su esposo….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El tiempo me había enseñado a respetarlo, hubo una época en mi vida en que lo quise acelerar todo, tener lo que otros tenían y la historia no termino muy bien, así que ahora recibía con los brazos abiertos todo lo que la vida me daba, porque si me lo daba ella era porque era para mi, ya no anhelaba nada, vivía el día a día como si no hubiera un mañana, así era mejor, por lo menos en mi situación.

Muchas veces llore por la vida que me había tocado vivir, yo no había hecho nada malo para merecer todo lo que me pasaba, pero aun así, había cosas rescatables de mi historia, como por ejemplo que conocí el amor, no todo mundo tiene la suerte de decir estoy enamorado y saber realmente lo que significa, yo si, tal vez la historia no termino bien, pero eso es aparte, viví el amor, vibre con sus emociones, llore por sus acciones y aunque no termino bien, lo importante es que lo viví, tuve la oportunidad de saber el verdadero significado de una familia, esa que todos los domingos salen a pasear, esa en la que se sientan todos a la mesa a comer, esa que te ayuda cuando tienes problemas, ¿amigos?, dicen que los amigos son la familia que uno elige, yo tengo la fortuna de decir que esa familia que yo elegí es la mejor, tal vez ya no están conmigo, pero eso lo veía como algo normal, ¿Quién vive eternamente?, lo mejor de todo es que a mis cortos 24 años sabia mas que cualquier otra persona en lo que a disfrutar la vida se refiere, todo mundo dice cuando estas en la playa, _esto es lo mejor de la vida_, o asiendo cualquier cosa que te parezca divertido o bonito siempre decimos eso, pues yo si sabia apreciar los verdaderos momentos, podía estar escondida por tres horas en medio de la nada con tal de recibir una buena imagen panorámica, pero estando rodeada de mis verdaderos amigos era algo realmente hermoso.

Nunca imagine que terminaría así, siempre soñé con algo diferente pero no todo lo que brilla es oro así que ya estaba acostumbrada a soñar y despertar.

Realmente no entendía muchas cosas que estaban sucediendo a mi alrededor, después de que me dieron de alta, las cosas estaban un tanto extrañas, para empezar estoy viviendo en la casa de Edward, bueno, aquí en el cuartel los altos mandos tienen una casa para si de dos pisos, hasta donde tengo entendido solo hay diez y una de ellas es de Edward, los demás tenían habitaciones, así que si estoy en la casa de Edward, la casa cuenta con cuatro cuartos, una cocina, una sala y dos baños, en el piso de abajo estaban la cocina, la sala un baño y un cuarto que utiliza de oficina, en la parte de arriba están tres cuartos y un baño, el cuarto principal es de Edward, su cuarto conecta al baño, las otras dos habitaciones son una de huésped y otra de oficina también, seria mejor nombrarla despacho, jamás he entrado a esas dos habitaciones, y a la de Edward menos, yo me quedo en la de visitas, es acogedor, las paredes son de un azul con verde que le daban un aspecto tanto serio como de libertad, no se como explicarlo, pero en el cuarto ese me siento segura y libre a la vez, tiene dos camas individuales, dos pequeños muebles para poner tu ropa y un buro, este cuarto fue diseñado para a lo máximo pasar una o dos noches en el no dos semanas como es mi caso.

Hoy es viernes por lo que me estaba permitido pasearme libremente por la casa, podía hacerlo cualquier día de la semana, pero yo me había impuesto un reglamento que pensaba cumplirlo al pie de la letra, Edward los lunes y miércoles se reunía con unos colegas suyos, esos días no salía para nada de mi habitación, ellos se reunían en la oficina de abajo por lo cual no sabia y no quería realmente saber de que hablaban, los martes venían Emmett y Jasper y también se encerraban ha platicar o lo que sea que hacen, con la única diferencia de que con ellos se encerraban en la oficina de arriba por lo cual yo me bajaba a ver tele o hacer cualquier cosa, los jueves, los jueves se reunía con Tanya, ese día huía literalmente hablando, ella llegaba a las seis, por lo que yo me iba a las cinco treinta a caminar por ahí, jamás me quedaba, lo ultimo que quería era causar problemas entre ellos, digo, eso de que la ex regrese y viva con el por los motivos que sean, no creo que le agrade y mas agregando que la ex no es ex sino su esposa, aunque estén separados, bueno si pero no, total, en pocas palabras a nadie le gusta que tu pareja viva con otra mujer, siempre que regresaba, ellos amablemente me invitaban a quedarme con ellos pero siempre me negaba, lo ultimo que soportaría era ser mal tercio de esa parejita, así que siempre me negaba alegando que estaba cansada, ellos tenían poco tiempo para estar solos y aunque me moría de ganas de acortarles todavía mas ese tiempo, no lo aria, así que los viernes eran mi día, los viernes no veía a Edward en todo el día, nadie venia, nada, era la casa para mi sola, cuando yo despertaba Edward ya se había ido y cuando me dormía el todavía no regresaba así que no lo veía, jamás entre a su habitación o a las oficinas, tenia curiosidad, pero la curiosidad mato al gato, así que para que agregar al gato a la lista de asesinos tras mi cabeza, yo me encargaba de mantener la casa limpia, limpiaba la cocina, lavaba los baños, lavaba la ropa sucia, cosas por el estilo, no había ningún problema con eso y me gustaba hacerlo, además de que era una forma de pagarle por todo lo que esta haciendo al permitirme quedarme con el hasta que se calmen las cosas, aun no tenia un plan bien definido pero ya lo tendría, así que no me preocupaba mucho por eso.

Edward jamás dijo nada al respecto de que yo me ocupara de la casa, es mas en ocasiones me preguntaba lo que hacia falta, jabón, despensa, yo decía y el escribía en la lista, las pocas ocasiones en la que estábamos solos eran un tanto incomodas, pero nunca digo nada ni izo nada, así que a mi parecer las cosas estaban bien, jamás menciono nada de lo referente a mi caso pero yo tampoco pregunte, tenia muchas, muchísimas dudas y unas cuantas teorías pero no era el no momento, no se como lo se pero así es, muchas veces me sentía observada, sentía que me ocultaban algo importante, así que mientras que no dejara de sentir eso no hablaría con nadie.

Estaba tan metida en mis actividades que no me di cuenta del momento en el que entraron, pero ahí estaban tres hombres, en medio de la sala.

Alto, robusto, moreno, ojos negros como la noche, no podía ver nada mas de eso, tenían un pasamontañas que lo único que me dejaba ver eran sus ojos, el de ojos negros parecía ser el jefe por como estaban ubicados, el en medio y los otros dos un paso atrás flanqueando sus lados, no fue hasta que me di cuenta de eso que no era que fuera el jefe, si no que estaban cubriendo los posibles escapes míos.

-pero mira nada mas, si que es linda- hablo el de ojos azules viéndome de arriba abajo, por un momento considere la vergüenza, estaba en short y una blusa el doble de mi tamaño que me tapaba el short, pero la deseche tan rápido como vino, algo me decía que no estaban aquí para juzgar mi vestimenta

-hace tanto tiempo que no veo unas piernas que …..- el otro dejo la frase inconclusa, pero no fue necesario que terminara, todos entendimos perfectamente lo que quería decir

-tal vez podríamos, no ser, jugar un rato, antes de que vengan los jefes- hablo el de ojos negro dando un paso en mi dirección que yo no tarde en retroceder, sentía la sangre correr frenética por mis venas, tenia miedo, mucho miedo y eso no era bueno, el miedo no te deja pensar bien.

-qqquii….quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?- odio el temblor de mi voz, pero tenia que lograr algo de tiempo, tenia que controlar mis nervios y la mejor manera de hacerlo era convenciéndome de que ellos eran humanos igual que yo, pero era imposible convencerme de eso viéndolos así, todos de negro, con pasamontañas y armas que estaba segura no dudarían en utilizar

-pero mira nada mas, acaso tienes miedo nena, te aseguro que no tienes nada de que temer, solo jugaremos un rato ¿quieres?-_si como no_ poco a poco se iban moviendo en mi dirección, tarde comprendí que lo que estaban intentando hacer era bloquear todas mis formas posibles de escape, solté una carcajada un poco malvada, como diablos se me ocurrió que podía estar sin peligro alguno, desde hace muchos años comprendí que mi vida de tranquilidad no tenia nada, así que ahora que lo pienso realmente fue algo estúpido pensar que podía estar en paz con Edward

Edward

-es algo estúpido preguntar esto, pero aun así lo are,¿ saben quien es mi esposo, de quien es esta casa?- hasta yo me sorprendí de la seguridad de mi voz, si salía de esta le daría varias horas ala idea de que el simple pensamiento de su nombre me brindo tal seguridad, tuve la satisfacción de verlos dudar

-si- fue su simple y estúpida respuesta, me imagine otra cosa, yo que se, en las películas siempre dicen cosas como ¨no me importa de quien seas hijo¨, pero no ellos simplemente respondieron si, si le tenían miedo a Edward no lo demostraron, no sabia realmente que tan importante sea el, pero de algo estaba segura, que un simple soldado no se trataba

-realmente me estoy cansando de todo esto

-si bueno, yo también-pero que mierda hacia contestándoles así

-contestona, sabes muñeca, no duraras ni una hora conmigo- no dudaba de sus palabras

_Cuando estas acorralado se activa tu sexto sentido, es el único que podrá sacarte con bien de la situación, sea cual sea…_

Las palabras de mi padre llegaron a mi como un flash, esperaba que realmente tuviera razón y tuviera un sexto sentido capas de sacarme de esta porque realmente no lo creía posible

-si bueno, eso tendremos que averiguarlo dentro de muy poco- y corrí, corrí sin importarme que estuvieran apuntándome con sus armas, corrí siguiendo ese impulso que llego de la nada, corrí escaleras arriba

_Aprende a utilizar todo lo que tienes a la mano_

Bien papi espero que por una vez en la vida me sirvan tus palabras, lo que tenia a la mano eran dos botes de jabón cada uno, así que ¡ha utilizarlos se a dicho!

Ni siquiera voltio a ver, simplemente tire un bote atrás y otro al piso, en las películas siempre funciona el jabón en el piso, así que no me quedaba de otra mas que hacer changitos para que a mi también me funcionara.

_Cuando tienen problemas siempre corren a un lugar conocido porque tu mente te engaña y te sientes seguro…_

Las palabras de Charlie seguían llegando a mi cabeza como destellos de lucidez, _espero que tengas razón _fue lo que pensé antes de correr dentro de la habitación de Edward, no se como es que lo sabia, pero estaba segura que su cuarto tenia una ventana y no me equivoque, una pequeña ventana se erguía frente a mi, la luz que entraba de ella me parecía mi boleto a la seguridad así que lo tome, corrí atreves de ella sin importarme los miles de pedazos de vidrio incrustándose en mi piel, salte sin tomar en cuenta el dolor que me provoco el golpearme contra el árbol o el ardor de mis manos al deslizarme árbol abajo, cuando por fin pude pisar tierra lo único que era capas de pensar era en correr y alejarme del peligro, corrí bosque adentro, corrí hasta que me fue imposible respirar.

No fue si no hasta que me fue imposible respirar que note el dolor de mi cuerpo, la pierna izquierda no la sentía, sentía miles de hormiguitas en ella, imposibilitándome a seguir moviéndome normal, sabia que no estaba lejos y que en cualquier momento aparecerían por aquí, así que tenia que moverme, tenia que luchar, no iba a permitir morir de esta manera, no en manos de hombres malvados como esos.

_Tu maldito perfume marea, es tan fuerte que solo bañándote con tierra podrías dejar un rastro diferente_

Espero que tus palabras me sigan ayudando, fue lo único que pensé mientras me llenaba toda de tierra y hojas, si con tierra dejaba un rastro diferente con hojas esperaba no dejar ninguno.

No se cuento tiempo paso, ni cuento abre caminado, pero estaba segura que estaba lejos, oh al menos eso esperaba porque ya no podía mas, estaba tan cansada que solo alcance a dejarme caer bajo un árbol, ¡lo logre!, no moriré en manos de esos hombres, moriré en medio de la nada.

Pov Edward

No podía creer lo idiota que fui, si algo le pasaba no me lo perdonaría nunca, que imbécil, le creí, ¡ yo le creí! Cuando dijo que lo del hospital había sido un error, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Si no la encontraba, no quería ni pensarlo.

-me puedes explicar como es que sucedió esto- tomo gran parte de mi auto-control, el no exigirle la respuesta

-fue un simulacro señor….

-del cual no fui informado-lo interrumpí, no podía estar tranquilo, sentía como poco a poco iba perdiendo los nervios, ¡ maldita sea! ¿Dónde estas Bella? ¿ Donde?

-señor solo cumplimos ordenes- me respondió el muy maldito, como me gustaría reventarle la cara, pero por mas que me tentara la idea tenia que tranquilizarme, el tenia razón, solo cumplió ordenes, pero de quien maldita sea ¿¡quien!

-Edward que paso- pregunto Emmett, si no fuera porque apenas y podía controlarme le hubiera reclamado el nombre, pero no había tiempo

-un simulacro mal planeado- respondí intentando con todas mis fuerzas calmarme un poco, tenia que hacerlo, por mi, por ella

-de que hablas- no se porque me sorprendí que mi hermano no se quedara callado

-fue un simulacro para ver el grado de confianza que podían depositar en Isabella, pero se les escapo

-oh

No lo soporte mas, agarre mis cosas y salí a buscarla yo mismo, había depositado suficiente confianza en ellos, y el resultado fue que mi esposa estaba perdida,¡ perdida!, lo que mas coraje me da es que yo soy el único culpable, si le pasa algo, jamás me lo perdonare.

_-Edward seguro que sabes por donde vamos- me pregunto Bella_

_-claro que si bonita, ¿Por qué no confías en mi?_

_-amor no es que no confié, es que no me quiero perder en medio de la nada…_

_-¿no te quieres perder conmigo en medio de la nada?-y ahí estaba, ese sonrojo suyo que nunca faltaba, como amaba la manera que solo yo y nadie mas que yo podía lograr eso_

_-edd por favor- gimió _

_-esta bien, escucha_

_-¿Qué?_

_-cierra los ojos y concéntrate, deja de pensar en mi- rodo sus hermosos ojos cuando me escucho pero me izo caso_

_-es un ¿rio?_

_-exacto, el rio corre cercas del pueblo, mientras no nos alejemos del rio, no hay manera de perdernos cariño- ella me regalo una hermosa sonrisa….._

¡ el rio!

Tenia que estar cercas del rio, estaba seguro.

-EMMETT, JASPER- no fue necesario que gritara dos veces

-¿ que pasa?- si algo tenia que agradecer era el equipo con el que contaba, nosotros tres asíamos un gran equipo, no necesitaba de nadie mas para encontrar a mi mujer

-nos dividiremos en tres secciones, busquemos cercas del rio, si es necesario lo recorreremos todo, ella esta en un lugar donde se escuche el rio, oh incluso en su orilla

-bien, yo tomare el lado norte- dijo Jasper empezando a coordinarse

-sur

-yo tomare otra ruta, tenemos que apresurarnos, la luz nos gana, llévense equipo de rescate, no sabemos en las condiciones en las que este, si le llega a…

-tranquilo hermano, la encontraremos- me interrumpió Jasper y Emmett lo secundo, después de ultimar los últimos detalles, partimos los tres, esta era una búsqueda mas que nada personal, si había alguien que sabían cuan importante era esto, era mi familia, Carlisle se quedo para coordinar los otros grupos de búsqueda y por cualquier novedad que surgiera, había mucha gente buscándola, así que alguien la encontraría, de eso estaba seguro, lo que me preocupaba era lo bien estudiado que tenían mi rutina, y todos los aliados que estaban consiguiendo, desde que Bella apareció supe que las cosas se complicarían para mi, cosas del pasado que yo creía enterradas saldrían a la luz y no mucha gente iba a estar contenta con eso, pero de eso a que planearan todo esto era completamente diferente, tenia que estar mas alerta a todo lo que sucediera, de lo que si estaba cien por ciento seguro es que esto no se quedaría así, yo también podía dar ordenes y valla que si las daba, se la pensarían dos veces antes de acatar ordenes que pudieran perjudicarme en un futuro, como que me llamaba Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

_Vamos bonita dame una pista de donde estas_ pedía desesperadamente, ¿desde cuando Bella es tan buena?, me daba pavor pensar en los motivos que la llevaron a perfeccionar el arte del escurrimiento, era realmente buena en eso de no dejar pistas, ni siquiera los perros pudieron hacer algo, su rastro simplemente desapareció, se esfumo.

-Edward la encontré- dijo Jasper por el intercomunicador, me sentí tan libre en cuanto escuche esas palabras, una gran sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al saber que ella estaba segura de ahora y para siempre

-hermano tienes que ver esto, ¡mierda!, RAPIDO- el grito de Jasper quito todo tipo de alegría que pudiera tener, algo estaba mal, muy mal y yo no estaba con ella para ayudarla, por medio del _table _supe la dirección de Jasper, jamás había corrido tan rápido en mi vida

-oh mierda, Eddy tienes que venir RAPIDO- el que Emmett confirmara las palabras de Jaz no izo si no agregarle mas sal a la herida, algo estaba mal y el no saber el que me estaba volviendo literalmente loco.

Jamás me imagine lo que vi a continuación, me martirice imaginando que Bella estaba grave, inconsciente, herida, hasta muerta, pero no lo que vi

Ahí estaba Bella, tan elegantemente erguida en una posición de ataque, cuando vi que Jasper estaba herido me alerte, había enemigos presentes y tenían que ser realmente bueno para ser capas de herir a Jasper, pero cuando vi que Bella tenia en su mano una navaja me preocupe, Bella estaba armada y ¡ había herido a Jasper!

-esta en shock, no nos deja acercarnos, nos ve como enemigos- me explico Emmett tratando de acercarse a Bella, pero era imposible, sin ni siquiera verlo se acomodo a la posición de el, realmente era increíble

-quita esa sonrisa de idiota y ayúdanos- no fue hasta que hablo Jasper que me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo- esta herida

Eso fue mas que suficiente para que todo rastro de sonrisa abandonara mi rostro, Jasper tenia razón, Bella estaba herida, tanto su brazo como su pierna izquierda estaban sangrando, tenia múltiples heridas, me basto solo unos cuantos segundos descubrir que ese era el lado por el cual salto, desde acá podía apreciar un vidrio incrustado en su pierna, Dios, que pierna, tan torneada, firme, _no es el momento_ me dije a mi mismo, ¿ que demonios estaba mal conmigo?, pensando en sus piernas cuando ella esta herida

-Bella tranquilízate, soy Emmett tu amigo, quiero ayudarte- mientras hablaba Emm Jasper se iba acercando poco a poco por el otro lado, pero Bella se dio cuenta y reajusto su posición, lo que paso a continuación jamás me lo espere, Bella se lanzo contra Emmett logrando derribarlo, nunca había visto algo parecido, Emmett por poco y cae al piso, ¡ lo tacleo!, rápidamente se encaro Jasper con la navaja en alto

-pero que….

-que mierda estas esperando Edward,¡ ayúdanos!- esto si que estaba para no creerse, el gran Emmett Cullen pidiendo ayuda para controlar a una mujer, mi mujer

-Bella- solo rogaba por que mi idea funcionara- bonita soy yo Edward, no te are daño, me voy a acercar ¿si?- mientras hablaba fui despojándome poco a poco de mis armas, ella solo frunció el ceño al verme, mas no izo nada- ¿bonita?, vamos cariño, tranquilízate, yo estoy aquí contigo, nada te ara daño, puedes bajar el arma, yo te protegeré- mientras hablaba me iba acercando poco a poco- vamos amor, dame la mano, déjame ayudarte- estire la mano, rogando por que la tomara, pero no sucedió nada, ella simplemente se me quedo viendo a los ojos- cariño, tenemos que irnos, se ase tarde, vamos a dormir juntos como antes, te acuerdas, en tu casa, cuando tu padre se iba y yo me quedaba a cuidarte, así te voy a cuidar, vamos, déjame cuidarte, ¿me dejas?-poco a poco bajo la mano en la que sostenía la navaja, hasta dejar flácidos sus brazos a su constado, en cuando la tuve entre mis brazos ella soltó la navaja y me abrazo

-¿Edward?-su voz se le quebró al decir mi nombre, pequeños espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo, estaba llorando, cuando la intente soltar para ver que tan herida estaba, se pego a mi como garrapata

-sshhh, pequeña, todo esta bien, te voy a cargar, ¿quieres?- ella solo asintió, cuando la cargue se aferro a mi cuello como si la vida se le fuera en ello

-tengo miedo Edward, estoy cansada

-tranquila amor, ya te tengo- la abrace las fuerte para que ella viera que no la iba a soltar, no había poder humano que pudiera separarme de ella en estos momentos, oh no

-esta de mas decir que ni una palabra de esto a nadie verdad- Emmett había recuperado su sentido del humor después de unos minutos de camino

-ni habla hermano- lo secundo Jasper

-aun no me la creo, Bella los domino como si fueran chiquillos

-claro que no, lo que pasa es que no la quisimos lastimar o no Jaz-contesto Emm

-claro- se apresuro a contestar Jasper, me pare abruptamente cuando los escuche, ¿lastimar? a Bella, ¡claro que no!

-ni siquiera piensen en tocarle un cabello, porque….

- si si si-me interrumpió Emmett con un ademan de mano- tranquilo hermano, lo importante es que ella esta bien

-aun no puedo creer, quien iba a pensar que Bella fuera capas de taclear a uno de nosotros- dijo Jasper burlándose de Emmett

-pero al menos no me hirió- lo contraataco este

-lo cierto es que se calmo- les dije antes de que empezaran a pelearse, Bella se había quedado profundamente dormida después de unos segundos, pero no por eso dejaba de aferrarse a mi

-avisare al cuartel para que suspendan la búsqueda

-¡NO!

-¿Qué?

-lo que escuchaste Jasper, no quiero que sepan nada

-pero Edward…

-no Jasper, tal vez tu no lo entiendas, pero la lastimaron, mi propia gente la lastimo, no voy a tener consideraciones de ellos, eso si que no, ustedes mismo vieron lo que ocasionaron, en que universo Isabella seria capas de taclear a Emm o de herirte a ti

-te entiendo hermano, pero..

-pero nada Emm, se metieron con lo único que me importa, como crees que me siento al verla así

-no estas pensando correctamente Edward- solté una carcajada ante lo que dijo Jasper, ¿pensar correctamente?, claro que no

-por supuesto que no Jasper, se metieron con mi mujer, algo que no debieron ni siquiera haber pensado,

-si hermano pero..

-no Emmett, para jugar se necesitan dos,

-si, pero tienes que entender que esta es una provocación, ellos buscan una reacción….

-y la van a tener, que no te quepa la menor duda, están jugando un juego en el que soy experto,

-Edward entiende…

-¡basta!, solo imagínense que en el lugar de Isabella esta Rose o Alice- y ya no dijeron nada, y tampoco izo falta, el juego había empezado, y solo quedaba ver quien seria el vencedor.

* * *

**puff perdonden el retraso esque las vacaciones me tienen un poco alejada de mi pc, pero aqui esta el capitulo, espero && lo disfreten, como ven poco a poco la historia se va poniendo mas interesante, quedan muchas, pero muchisimas cosas por descubrir todavia**

**muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, creanme que me hacen el dia**

**dejenme saber con un reviews si les gusta mi historia, si no les gusta, para mi es muy importante saber que piensan ustedes de mi historia**

**guest: estaba un dia aburriiidiiisiiima en mi casa && mi novio llego con un buen de pelis de accion, el protector, el detonador, mision imposible 4, alta tencion, alerta maxima, el transportador && no se cuantas mas, && al final del dia mi cabeza empezo con esta historia combinando un poco de todas esas pelis**

**LoreMolina: hay veces que yo tambien lo quiero golpear, no eres la unica, pero pobrecito, hay que darle una oportunidad jajaja**

**gracias gracias gracias a todas**

** .miau**

**human07**

**Rose Cullen Manson**

**Tupipan 8**

**jojo10298-somerhalder**

**camela**

**dany-cullen-patt**

**Makenna1069**

**isa28**

**&& tmbn muchisimas gracias a todas esas lectoras cilensiosas, en especial a mi novio que critica mi historia T_T **


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: nadie sabia que estaba casado, lo único que sabían de el es que junto con su hermano y cuñado eran los mejores, así que para todos fue una sorpresa la hermosa castaña que llego exigiendo hablar con su esposo….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las cosas cambiaron tanto en tan poco tiempo, que a veces sentía que estaba arriba de la rueda de la fortuna, todo giraba pero yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, mas que aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas a lo solido, en este caso, Edward.

Dejo de tener esas juntas que tenia tanto con hombres del cuartel como con sus hermanos, se la pasaba el mayor tiempo posible en casa, hablando por teléfono en un idioma extraño y pegado a su portátil, Tanya dejo de venir a casa y a mi se me prohibieron mis salidas, no podía salir a menos que estuviera acompañada por alguien de la familia Cullen.

Sabia que algo estaba pasando o estaba a punto de pasar, pero el no saber que era, era lo que me estaba matando-literalmente hablando-, bien dicen por ahí que las cosas cambian de un día para otro, pero que solo el mañana te dirá si fue para bien o para mal, yo solo esperaba que fuera para bien…

-buenas tardes _señora_ , ¿nos permite pasa?-ya estaba acostumbrada ha que en este lugar se mofaran de llamarme señora Cullen, pero la forma en que lo digo este hombre, no era solo burla, era otra cosa, algo peor

-claro, los estaba esperando- contesto Edward detrás de mi, ¡ ni siquiera escuche cuando se acerco!

Los hombres, 3 pasaron, ya estaba acostumbrada a que se presentaran como si nada, sin dar su nombre siquiera para poderlos distinguir, pero ellos por los menos vestían diferentes, dos hombres vestían de traje- uno cabello negro y otro rubio- y uno mas de traje camuflajeado

-estamos aquí porque necesitamos hablar- el hombre rubio se callo abruptamente en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en mi, esta era la primera vez que Edward los dejaba pasar a la casa, siempre eran atendidos en su oficina, lejos de aquí

-¿gustan algo de toma?- pregunte a nadie en particular con la voz mas sedosa que pude lograr, si algo habia aprendido en estos días es que con esta gente no se juega, y si lograba sacarlos de su territorio por unos cuantos segundos, podían ser los equivalentes de mi vida

-por nosotros esta bien, gracias- el ambiente estaba tan pesado que se podía cortar con un cuchillo de postre, Edward claramente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, porque aunque su cara tuviera esa mascara de _me vale madres todo y lo que tu hablas es basura_ sus ojos demostraban aprobación

No tenia ni una maldita idea de lo que trataba todo esto, primero toda esa gente queriendo hablar con Edward, gente para nada amable aclarando, después todas esas llamadas en idiomas raros

_-Bella voy a salir, no debe de pasar nada, pero por favor cuídate y no abras a menos que sepas quien esta del otro lado, ¿ok?- siempre era lo mismo, desde que desperté después del ¨incidente¨, Edward se tomaba demasiado enserio esto de la seguridad, incluso con su gente_

_-no te preocupes, estaré mejor cuidada que Rapunzel-intente bromear con el pero al parecer no me salió, porque después de una ultima mirada de advertencia, salió cerrando la puerta_

_Podía entender el porque de su comportamiento, después de todo, el que no le avisaran, podía entenderse como traición entre su propia gente, pero, que actuara así, era otra cosa, ala menor provocación reaccionaba de la peor manera, aquí habia algo mas que un simple simulacro, pero no sabia que, y el preguntarle a Edward era como preguntarle a la pared_

_Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que el timbre del teléfono, me causo un susto de muere, corrí a la mesita del teléfono cuando mi magnifica coordinación izo acto de presencia_

_¡Mierda!_

_Me habia golpeado en dedo chiquito del pie, como dolía esa madre, levante el pie para sobarme el dedo, dejándome caer en el sillón, ¡como dolía aquello!_

_Au au au au_

_Se me estaba hinchando, muy, pero muy feo_

_Intente sobármelo, logrando que me doliera mas,¿ porque cuando nos duele algo, idiotamente pensamos que agarrándolo deja de doler?_

_-Bella, ¿estas bien?- ni siquiera se como es que pudo escucharme si todavía estaba del otro lado de la puerta, este hombre tiene súper poderes o algo parecido_

_-¿ que paso bonita?- me volvió a preguntar sentándose al lado mío, tomando entre sus fuertes manos mi pie lastimado, decidí que era mejor omitir el ¨bonita¨ _

_-me golpee- conteste sintiendo como el traicionero rubor asía acto de presencia, y es que el sentir sus manos sobre mi piel- cualquier porción- así a mi corazón saltar desbocado en una carrera mortal_

_-¿Cómo paso?- tomo mi dedo entre su dedo índice y pulgar, causando que brincara de dolor_

_-timbro el teléfono y cuando corrí a contestarlo ¡zas!_

_-tienes que tener mas cuidado, da gracias que solo fue un golpe, pero te lo pudiste haber fracturado_

_-no estoy para regaños sabes, me duele- en verdad que agradecía mucho el que se preocupara por mi, pero lo ultimo que necesitaba era que me regañara, sentía mi dedo latir, pobrecito_

_-mejor dime quien era_

_-no se, cuando me golpee me olvide de todo lo demás- Edward solo negó con la cabeza y se levanto a ver de quien era la llamada perdida, pero todo rastro de broma se borro de su preciosa cara cuando vio el identidificador de llamadas_

_-jamás y escúchame bien Isabella- oh oh oh, dijo Isabella- JAMAS DEJESTE UNA LLAMADA SIN CONTESTAR, ¿ESTAMOS?_

Después de ese día, comprendí que sea lo que sea que se traía entre manos, era algo realmente importante, puesto que nunca me habia gritado así

-con permiso, se quedan en su casa- tenia un mal presentimiento, como una corazonada de que algo malo iba a pasar, pero ya estaba cansada de eso, estaba cansada de que por mi culpa la gente que quiero sufra, aunque Edward no lo admita, yo se que todo esto es por mi culpa, se que piensa que no me doy cuenta, pero todo mundo me observa como rata de laboratorio, los escucho murmurar a mis espaldas sobre si soy real o un experimento, cuando conocí a Edward me pareció un hombre a pesar de su edad, era tan diferente a todos los demás adolescentes, tenia ese aura de poder y fuerza que lo asía ver diferente, con migo fue todo lo que una adolescente desea, con los demás era serio, cortante, intimidador, pero con migo era otro Edward diferente, ahora, ahora simplemente es el, en momentos tierno, otros autoritario, prepotente, dulce, no se como describir a este Edward, lo que si se es que sigue preocupándose por mi, varias veces lo eh descubierto en mi cuarto, velando mis sueños, muchas veces he tenido ganas de correr a sus brazos y protegerlo de toda esa gente y gritarles que lo dejen en paz, que es mío y de nadie mas, pero eso no es posible, el, el dejo de ser mío hace mucho tiempo, creo que nunca fue mío.

El timbre del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos, espere para ver si Edward lo iba a contestar pero siguió timbrando, eso solo quería decir que Edward seguía ocupado con esas personas y que no podía contestar,

_jamás y escúchame bien Isabella- oh oh oh, dijo Isabella- JAMAS DEJESTE UNA LLAMADA SIN CONTESTAR, ¿ESTAMOS? _

El recuerdo de su reclamo me llego como si de una flash se tratara, habia metido a Edward en esto y mi deber era ayudarlo, y si levantando la bocina lo ayudaba, pues a levantarla

-¿si?- la bocina temblaba en mi mano pero tenia que hacerlo, por el, por mi, para que el viera que yo podía con esto y con mucho mas, que yo podía ser la mujer que el necesitaba

-¿Edward?- la voz del otro lado tenia un raro acento, occidente tal vez, no lo se

-¡cariño! Que justo escucharte, Edward esta en una junta, así que dime para que soy buena- si Edward era capas de escuchar atreves de una puerta, que esos hombres no fueran capas de escucharme en el piso de abajo me parecía una estupidez, solo esperaba que del otro lado entendiera de que iba todo esto, si no estaba perdida

-¿ha que hora lo localizo?- no me di cuenta que no respiraba, hasta que solté un suspiro de alivio

-mm a las 10:30 me parece perfecto, yo le digo, te quiero y ¡ gracias!- estaba segura que fuera lo que fuera este hombre ayudaba a Edward, y si ayudaba a Edward me ayudaba a mi, así que lo menos que se merecía era un gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón

-30 minutos- y colgó

-EDWARD ERA ALICE, QUE MAÑANA A LAS 10:30 VIENE POR NOSOTROS PARA IR AL CENTRO COMERCIAL- solo esperaba que Edward entendiera la indirecta

Me sentía tan fuerte, poderosa, era increíble como una llamada de tres cuatro frases podía levantarme tanto el animo, estuve atenta a cualquier movimiento que se escuchara en el piso de abajo, en cuanto escuche la puerta cerrarse, corrí abajo, estaba tan contenta que se me olvido que para mi correr era mortal, faltaban dos escalones para terminar cuando mis pies solos se enredaron, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, un par de fuertes brazos me tenían segura en su interior

-ten cuidado bonita, ¿estas bien?- ¿bien? Si estaba perfecta, entre tus brazos siempre estaré perfectamente bien, estaba segura que si abría la boca contestaría eso, así que solo asentí con la cabeza, cuando me atreví a levantar la vista, me tope con un par de orbes esmeralda, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, me sentía como hipnotizada por su mirada, no me di cuenta de que nos habíamos acercado tanto hasta que el teléfono sonó asiéndonos saltar ha ambos

-¿si?-contesto sin dejar de verme, sea quien sea que hablo, provoco que el brillo de su mirada se apagara, cerros sus ojos y cuando los volvió ha abrir, me brindo una sonrisa sincera, ¡ una sonrisa!, se alejo la bocina del rostro y me dijo que llamara a Alice antes de encerrarse en su oficina con el teléfono.

* * *

**mil disculpas chicas por el retraso, se que no tengo perdon && no me matare poniendo escusas tontas no la verdad si jajaja, me paso de todo, se callo la red de internet en mi pueblo, tuve que salir, la escuela me fulmino, puff**

**aqui les dejo este capitulo chiquito pero importante**

**NOTA: nenas, mi compu se murio T_T && se me perdieron todos los archivos, perdi la historia, la estoy escribiendo otra vez TODA, pero si notan un cambio es mas que nada por eso, mil disculpas && ps espero que les guste la historia**

**camela: algo me dice que te vas a llevar una sorpresilla, gracias por seguir mi historia**

**LoreMolina: no te preocupes, todo en esta vida se paga, yo tambien pienso que fue muy pero muuuuuuuuuyy raro ese simulacro jaja, gracias por seguir mi historia**

**jojo10298-somerhalder: que bueno que te guste mi historia, gracias por seguirla**

** KellyJA8: que bueno que te guste, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste, no te preocupes, aqui se acepta de todo jajaja, amm lo de la beta, se que hay muy buenas, y de verdad que admiro su trabajo, y tambien se que tengo muchos errores :) pero (porque siempre hay un pero) en la historia pasada la inicie con una amiga y una beta, para no hacerla de tos, entre las dos me la quitaron, y ps digamos que prefiero escribir yo sola con errores a que me pase lo mismo, ¿entiendes?, prometo que intentare mejora && en verdad gracias por tu comentario, espero que mi explicacion te convensa de seguir leyendo jaja**

**FANY: lo se lo se, deberias colgarme por el retraso, jajaja, mi compu murio T_T, no tenia internet por culpa del mal clima, tuve que salir unos dias, la escuela me fulmino, ¡ los maestros me odian!, && otras cosas mas, pero aqui estoy jajaja, gracias por seguir mi historia**

**como ya notaron estoy muy contenta el dia de hoy && es que TENGO INTENET**

**besitos**


	10. Chapter 10

este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a camela && a mi beta Tamara, camela graciias por el apoyo que me diste, sin ti me hubiera sentido perdida :) && a Tamara ¡GRACIAS POR SER MI BETA! :)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Capítulo 10

—Me puedes repetir, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto? —pregunté desde mi cuarto, Alice se extrañó de mi llamada, pero en cuanto dije ¨centro comercial¨ Alice, la planificadora, entró en acción, aún me parecía un milagro que no se presentara aquí queriendo arreglarme.

—Porque esa fue tu cuartada y la haremos realidad —contestó Edward desde el marco de mi puerta, por un momento se me olvidó todo, ¿cómo es posible que este hombre sea tan deslumbrante?

Recargado en el marco de mi puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, vistiendo unos pantalones jeans con una camisa verde que hacia juego con sus ojos, ¿había algo más hermoso que eso? No lo creo, y por si eso fuera poco, los tres primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, dejando a la vista una parte de su pecho, de verdad que este hombre parecía toda una obra de arte tallada por las manos del mismísimo Miguel Ángel.

—Anda vamos, que se nos hace tarde. Tienes todo el día para admirarme —cuando dijo eso sentí cómo se me subían los colores a la cara, por lo que la bajé intentando que no lo notara, fracasé.

Afortunadamente Edward convenció a Alice que lo mejor era que cada quien fuera en su auto, así que en vez de que ella pasara a recogernos, quedamos de vernos en el centro comercial.

El estacionamiento del centro comercial estaba casi, por no decir completamente, lleno. Algo un poco raro si contamos que estábamos a jueves. Por un momento me dio miedo, ¿y si dentro del centro me estaban esperando para matarme? ¿Y si en el afán de hacerme daño lastimaban a Edward o su familia? ¿Y si…?

—Basta Bella, relájate, el día de hoy es para olvidarnos de los problemas —desde el principio siempre supo cuando algo estaba mal conmigo.

—Vamos, nos deben estar esperando en la cafetería —dije con el mayor entusiasmo posible y olvidándome de los ¿y si? Sorprendentemente no fue difícil lograrlo.

No fue difícil encontrarlos, no creo que llegue a ver el día en el que los Cullen pasen desapercibidos, y mucho menos con el tamaño de Emmett.

—Pensé que nos dejarían plantados —dijo una muy enfurruñada Alice en cuanto llegamos.

—Bella es la culpable —se apresuró a decir Edward. ¡Traidor!

—No quiero saber por qué se tardaron tanto —dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—Ahora entiendo porque se quisieron venir solos —dijo Alice.

—No es lo que piensas Emm, tu hermano que me perdió.

— ¿Qué yo qué? Conozco esta cuidad como la palma de mi mano y me dices que te perdí —creo que no era la única sorprendida con la actitud de Edward, estaba tan relajado, nada que ver con el general Masen.

—No le hagan caso. ¿Cuáles son los planes para el día de hoy? —Los chicos solo veían entre Edward y yo en shock, ¡ni que fuera la primera vez que lo veían tan relajado!

— ¡Compras! —chilló Alice cuando salió del shock, los demás asintieron aún sorprendidos, Edward solo se encogió de hombros, así que la duende malvada se salió con la suya, compras.

—Pensé que jamás volvería a estar así —dijo Alice cuando salíamos como de la décima tienda, de verdad no entendía cómo es que tenían tanta energía.

—Alice, por favor, tú serías capaz de matar con tal de comprar.

—No, tonta, no me refería a eso, me refería a estar así las tres juntas de nuevo, no era lo mismo sin ti, Bella —Alice tenía la habilidad de hacerte sentir mal con su carita de perro abandonado, pero está vez había algo más, tal vez fue su tono de voz, o la profunda tristeza que demostraban sus ojos, no lo sé.

—Oh Alice, yo… Yo lo siento mucho —le dije intentando que no se me cortara la voz.

—Bueno, basta de sentimentalismo, es tiempo de disfrutar —Rose nos tomó a cada una de un brazo y nos jaló a la siguiente tienda.

—D&G, buenos días, mi nombre es Camila y con mucho gusto las atenderé —era la típica dependienta tonta de una tienda de ropa. Parecía toda una barbie, barata, pero barbie al fin. Y en cuanto vio la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba cada una, su sonrisa se hizo más grande que la del gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas".

—Gracias, ¿dónde podemos dejar las bolsas? —Alice y Rose se olvidaron de todo en cuanto vieron los vestidos, así que si por ellas fuera comprarían con todo y bolsas, pero yo no. Digo no pretenderán que después de todo compre con cinco bolsas en cada mano ¿verdad?

—Ponlas por ahí, llamaré a los chicos para que vengan por las bolsas —gritó Rose desde los escaparates de la tienda. Como yo ya estaba bastante cansada decidí sentarme a esperar a los chicos que no sé en que momento se desbalagaron.

Mis pies me agradecieron en cuanto me quité las zapatillas de tacón que me vi obligada a utilizar después de la primera zapatería que visitamos en el día. De verdad no podía creer lo estúpida que llegué a ser, cuando en un momento de idiotez sobrehumana pensé que podría estar mejor sin la compañía de ellos, no fue hasta este momento, compartiendo "el día del regreso" como lo llamó Emmett, que me di cuenta cuanta falta me hacían.

—D&G, buenos días, mi nombre es Camila, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? —no me hizo falta mi sentido de la vista para saber que los que habían entrado a la tienda eran hombres, el tono demasiado servicial que utilizó Camila lo decía todo.

—Estamos buscando a… —pero Emmett interrumpió a Edward gritando.

— ¡Ahí está!

—No seas ridículo, me das vergüenza —dijo Jasper dándole un manotazo a Emmett para que dejara de agitar los brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Dónde están Alice y Rose? —preguntó una aterciopelada voz una vez que sus hermanos terminaron de hacerla de payasos.

—En los vestidores.

—Si gustan pueden tomar asiento en lo que esperan —lo dicho, típica barbie barata, se estaba tragando a Edward con la mirada, ¡pero quién se cree que es para verlo así! Edward no era un trozo de carne para el disfrute de las demás.

—Gracias, pero solo vinimos a recoger las bolsas —Jasper siempre tan cortés, ese era un verdadero caballero, MI caballero, pero Camila, ojos de hormiga, ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, nada. Estaba bastante entretenida coqueteándole descaradamente a Edward. ¡¿Qué no veía la argolla de matrimonio en su dedo?!

—Yo me quedo con las chicas, necesito hablar con Bella —ja, escuchaste eso, quiere hablar conmigo idiota. Los chicos tomaron todas las bolsas y salieron de la tienda, pero al parecer a la ojos de hormiga le faltaban neuronas, porque se quedó ahí parada, como esperando que Edward se arrojara a sus brazos. La sola imagen mental de esa tipa con mi Edward hizo que viera todo rojo, como vio que Edward no decía nada dijo—: Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme —y contoneando descaradamente las caderas se fue a su puesto detrás del mostrador, ¡pero qué tipa más descarada!

— ¿Estás muy cansada? —me preguntó suavemente mientras se sentaba a un lado mío tomando mi mano que estaba cerrada en un puño entre las de él. No pude evitar mirar a la ojos de hormiga y mucho menos pude evitar mi sonrisa de arrogancia cuando la vi muerta de celos, ya ves querida, este hombre es mío gritaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

—Agotada, no tengo la energía suficiente para seguir el paso de tu hermana.

—Eso es porque no estás recuperada al cien porciento, pero dime, ¿te estás divirtiendo? —La alerta en mi cabeza se encendió en cuanto me preguntó eso, algo había pasado, sus ojos me lo estaban gritando.

—Sí…

—Entonces todo lo demás vale la pena —ok, ahora sí que estaba preocupada.

—Ed, ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustan…

—Shh shh —me calló poniendo un dedo en mis labios—. Hoy es el día de diversión ¿recuerdas? Así que eso haremos, por favor —¿Quién puede decir que no a una petición como esa?

—Está bien, pero ni creas que te salvaste ¿eh? Todavía te falta decirme donde estabas y que fue lo que pasó.

—Más tarde —prometió.

—Más tarde —acepté.

—Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Alice cuando salió de los probadores.

—Estamos esperándolas, queremos ir a comer Alice, Bella aún no está del todo recuperada y no se puede sobrepasar.

—Claro, solo vamos a una tienda que vi cuando veníamos y listo.

—No.

—Pero… —Alice lo intentó con su carita de borrego a medio morir, pero Edward simplemente se mantuvo. ¿Cómo tenía el corazón para decirle que no a esa cara?

— ¡Lista! Ya nos podemos ir —chilló Rose cuando se acercó a nosotros con tres bolsas en cada mano.

—Vamos, los chicos nos deben de estar esperando en el restaurante —Edward tomó mi mano y encabezó la marcha a la salida.

—Pero es que vi… —insistió Alice.

—Dije no —no fue necesario que Edward gritara, el tono que utilizó al decir nos dejó más que claro que no había posibilidad de réplica.

—Bien —se quejó Alice cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

— ¡Oh vamos Alice! —la abrazó Rose—. Ya te podrás desquitar el sábado.

—Tienes toda la razón cuñadita —aceptó Alice con una sonrisa que prometo daban escalofríos de solo verla en su cara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

bueno pues aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo, como ven ¡ya tengo beta!

espero que les guste el capitulo, como veran la historia va cambiando poco a poco, ahora veremos mas de la historia de Bella y Edward, les prometo muchas sorpresas...

ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario,critica, dejenmela saber por un review && prometo contestarla

tambien les prometo que las actualizaciones seran mas seguidas

hasta la proxima...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Capítulo 11

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, pero pensándolo mejor cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que tenía miedo. Sí, eso era, tenía mucho miedo. Cuando Edward me presentó a sus padres, iba en calidad de amiga. Nada muy importante. Si no les caía bien, no había tanto problema porque éramos amigos. Ahora, después de tantos años, iba como lo que era, su esposa. La mujer que puso y sigue poniendo en riesgo la vida de toda su familia. Porque no soy estúpida. Aunque Edward no me lo ha confirmado, yo sé que todas esas llamadas son por mi culpa. Que el ¨simulacro¨ no fue eso, fue algo más. Cuando salgo a pasear a oveja siento y veo como me ven los demás. Para todos ellos soy una intrusa, y lo que es peor, soy una intrusa peligrosa, porque tarde o temprano todos los que están a mi lado terminan sufriendo de una manera o otra.

— ¡Listo! Quedaste como toda una Reina. —La voz emocionada de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos. Hoy era sábado. Toda la tarde del jueves y todo el día del viernes estuve con los nervios a flor de piel. Después de escuchar la amenaza de Rose sobre el sábado, Alice se comportó de manera extraña, eso sin contar la sonrisa maquiavélica que se cargaba en su cara. Si había que tenerle miedo a alguien, era a Alice, y más si las compras estaban de por medio. El único que parecía inmune era Edward, pero eso ya no me sorprendía, del Edward que yo conocí no quedaba nada.

—Wuauuuuu —exclamé cuando vi a la mujer que me devolvía la mirada frente al espejo, era simplemente hermosa. Siempre me consideré una más del montón; ojos cafés, castaña, no muy alta, delgada, piel blanca acercándose a pálida. Pero no, la mujer enfrente de mí estaba simplemente exquisita, con un vestido largo de noche; color azul turquesa con matices verdes, abierto de lado de modo tal que muestre sensualmente el muslo; con un escote en cerradura, ya que en la parte del busto unas franjas se entrecruzan complementándolo con piedras brillantes, para cerrar en el cuello; de material ligero como la seda adhiriéndose como una segunda piel, resaltando todas esas curvas que yo creía inexistentes. El color azul turquesa hacia resaltar la piel que por un momento yo creía era pálida, se veía como una diosa; ni que decir del peinado, un sofisticado moño que dejaba sueltos unos cuantos mechones y el maquillaje, Alice solamente delineó mis ojos haciéndolos resaltar adicionando un poco de gloss en los labios, no necesitaba rubor, con el mío era más que suficiente.

—Te lo dije nena, esta noche arrasamos —dijo una despampanante Rose. Ella siempre se veía hermosa con lo que se pusiera, pero con ese vestido... El vestido era pegado de la parte del pecho y caía libre. Aún no tenía una panza grande, pero ya empezaba a notársele su embarazo, se veía como lo que era, una mamá increíblemente hermosa.

—Había olvidado que ustedes dos eran capaces de hacer magia.

—Pensé que habíamos superado eso. —Alice me miró desde el espejo donde se estaba terminando de maquillar—. Cariño, eres hermosa, solo es cuestión de que tú lo veas.

—Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá el idiota de mi cuñado cuando te vea, seguro que se pone duro.

— ¡Rose! —chillé avergonzada.

—Creo que no será el único —coincidió Alice con Rose—. Te imaginas ponerlo celoso, eso seria… —Alice se interrumpió a media frase, puso ojos soñadores. Sea lo que sea que estaba planeando seguro no era nada bueno.

—Na, no creo que ni siquiera que sepa lo que es eso. —Parecía que la única que no estaba en órbita era yo, porque Rose también tenía ojos soñadores.

—Lo sé. —Respiré tranquila cuando Alice se desilusionó—. La única vez que lo he visto perder el control fue cuando… —Se calló abruptamente para voltearse a encararme con ojos de gallina degollada.

—Oh, no. —Empecé a retroceder cuando vi esos ojos. Nada bueno resultaba si hacías caso a esa mirada—. Sea lo que sea que están planeando no cuenten conmigo.

—Vamos Bella, tú eres la única capaz de lograrlo, además necesitas un poco de diversión.

—No Alice, no lo entiendes.

—Alice tiene razón, Bella. —Alice empezó a dar saltitos en su banco cuando escuchó a Rose—. Pero ella también tiene razón enana. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Edward es incapaz de perder el control.

—Una no pierde nada con soñar —replico—. Además necesito creer que mi hermano es humano, ¿sabes? Tanto control le hace daño, no es normal.

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Alice. Tu hermano sí pierde el control, yo lo he visto. —Me arrepentí inmediatamente de lo dicho cuando los ojos de Alice y Rose brillaron extasiados.

—Varias veces —repitió Rose como queriendo corroborar lo dicho.

—Sí, pero…

— ¡Perfecto! —chilló Alice.

—Perfecto nada, no les ayudaré —sentencié.

—Oh, claro que lo harás —ordenaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que Edward perdiera el control? —Me preguntó Rose con una sonrisita malvada, hasta podía escuchar el _muajajaja_.

—_Escúchame bien ¨hombre¨—le susurró Edward al oído, pero lo bastante fuerte como para que todos escucháramos—. Cuando YO digo algo, se cumple a la primera. Jamás repito órdenes, y si hay algo que no tolero es que se metan con una mujer y menos si es la mía, así que espero que te quede claro eso, mucho cuidado. No me tiembla la mano a la hora de defender lo que es mío…_

Como si de un flash se tratara, la voz de Edward se coló por mi mente.

—Oh, oh —canturreó Alice, estaba más feliz que un niño en una juguetería. Por el brillo de sus ojos casi podía asegurar que Alice leyó mi mente.

— ¿Qué? —exigió una molesta Rose. Pobre Emm, no me gustaría lidiar con los cambios hormonales de Rose.

—Mi hermanito tiene la maldición Cullen. —Alice hizo una mueca—. Hale.

— ¡OH POR DIOS! —exclamó Rose. Se volteó con Alice y las dos sonrieron como colegialas en su primer baile.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Les exigí. Esa sonrisa no dejaba nada bueno y menos si se juntaban las dos.

—Nada, nada —canturreó Alice.

—Ni piensen que las ayudaré. Sea lo que sea que estén planeando.

—No hace falta de tu ayuda, Bellita. Tenemos todo controlado, ¿no es así Alice?

—Por supuesto. Edward no olvidará esta noche.

* * *

se que es muy cortito, pero les prometo que a partir del sig, capitulo ¡seran mas largos! lo prometo

por motivos de la escuela no pude actualizar antes, espero que comprendan que no siempre se pude actualizar cuando uno piensa :)

niñas tengo facebook

busquenme como chaiina cullen & mi msn es chaiina _ twiligth _ ff hotmail . com

puff, se imaginan que pasara en esa fiesta?

yo solo les prometo que se van a divertir & mas con Emmett en escena :)


	12. Chapter 12

**nenas lo prometido es deuda, antes de que me tiren de cabeza les prometo que el capi estuvo listo desde hace semanas, pero estaba esperando tener noticias de mi beta && por eso no habia actualizado**

**notita importante: nenas este capi no esta beteado, mi beta esta incomunicada & como no quiero que piensen que no cumplo pues aqui va, asi que disculpen las faltas de ortografia & cualquier duda ustedes nadamas digan & yo contesto**

**sin mas demoras...**

**a leer**

* * *

Los grandes pilares elegantemente decorados, las mesas cubiertas de manteles suaves como la seda y decoradas con finos adornos de cristal eran los rasgos predominantes del salón donde se celebraba una reunión de "colegas", según entendí, en este salón estaban reunidos los pilares del país, siendo la casa blanca la anfitriona no podían faltar sus agentes y la mítica seguridad privada del presidente, jamás me imagine que estaría a menos de 10 metros del presidente, pero ahí estaba, libre de guaruras, libre de todo tipo de seguridad hablando tranquilamente con tres hombres, parecía más una toma de película protagonizada por Jasón Statham( N/A: por si no saben quién es, es el protagonista de las pelis de él transportador)

-Alice cómo es posible que el presidente esté tan tranquilo- me empecé a preocupar una vez que salí del shock, la presencia del presidente sin seguridad era sin duda una ocasión difícil de repetirse por lo que era muy llamativa para todos los enemigos del país, que pasaría si decidían atacar esta noche, de seguro Edward se aria el héroe, podría terminar herido o lo que es peor muerto, el tenia sus principios muy arraigados, no, no podía permitirlo tenía que sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes

-deja de imaginarte cosas esas en esa cabecita tuya

- pero es que no entiendes, es el presidente más odiado del mundo ¿qué pasa si lo atacan esta noche?

- deja de ver tanta tv, nadie sería tan estúpido como para hacer eso, no esta noche ¿no tienes ni idea de quienes están aquí cierto?

- no pero...

-déjame te ilustro- me interrumpió – aquí presentes como ya te diste cuenta esta el presidente con toda la comitiva de la casa blanca, pero aparte esta el FBI, la CIA, SWAT, los marinos, el ejército y todo tipo de investigación especial, hasta grupos antiterroristas y mercenarios, este salón es el más seguro y peligroso de todo el planeta, al menos esta noche

-no creo que ese hombre haga trabajo de oficina- le dije señalando a un hombre que parecía le estaba haciendo competencia a hulk''

-no entendiste- hablo Rose metiéndose a la plática- aquí no solo están los de trabajo de oficina, sino también los agentes de campo, de investigación, analistas de todo

-entonces...

-quiere decir que en este lugar está la fortaleza de los EUA

- pues si eso me lo hubieran explicado no habría formado la película en mi cabeza- me queje cuando entendí quien estaba presente en este lugar

- mejor entremos que si no saldrán a ver porque tardamos tanto- dijo Alice atravesando las puertas de cristal, no dimos ni tres pasos cuando nos topamos con los flamantes agentes Cullen, Halle

-¿por qué tardaron tanto? - pregunto Jasper después de darle un pequeño beso a Alice- estas hermosa cariño

- tú también estas muy guapo mi vaquero trajeado''- le contesto Alice pasando los brazos por el cuello de su esposo

-¿ y yo qué?- pregunto Emmett dando una vuelta enfrente de Alice para que lo viera bien

- no hay comparación osito- le dijo rose comiéndoselo con la mirada y es que la verdad los tres se veían muy bien con esos trajes negros, parecían modelos de Armani, pero muchísimo más guapos obviamente

- ¿y tu cuñado no le dices nada a bella?- pregunto Rose

- te vez bien

- es una jodida broma cierto-dijo Rose con los dientes apretados, oh oh oh Edward estaba en problemas, las hormonas tenían vuelta loca a Rose

-Rose está bien- la interrumpí antes de que hiciera o dijera otra cosa

- en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Rose- la apoyo su hermano

-Jaz po...

-no nena- me callo Jasper- desde que entraste todo el jodido salón ha tenido los ojos puestos en ti y lo único que dice ese mastodonte'' es que te vez bien, en verdad hermano si quieres te pago el oculista

- porque mejor no hablamos de otra cosa y nos vamos a la mesa, Alice ¿donde está Alice?-pregunte a nadie cuando me di cuenta que Alice no estaba por ningún lado

- no lo sé, pero vamos Esme nos espera- me tense involuntariamente ante la mención de mi suegra y es que desde que regrese solo una vez la eh visto y esa fue en el hospital cuando estuve internada, así que prácticamente no cuenta, todos comenzaron a caminar asía las mesas menos yo, a parte del tema Esme, estaba el de los malditos zancos" que muy amablemente te invitaron a utilizar las locas de mis amigas, estaba en un serio problema, cuando llegamos lo hice del brazo de Alice y rose pero ahora estaba sola y estaba segura que el suelo requeriría de mi presencia

- ¿vamos?- pregunto Edward ofreciéndome su brazo, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba a mi lado hasta que hablo

- gracias- de buena manera acepte su ayuda, no quería quedar en vergüenza con tanta gente importante ¡caray si hasta el presidente estaba presente!

- deberías de mandarlas por dejarte a solas con esa trampa mortal para ti- se burlo Edward señalando las zapatillas- por cierto te vez espectacular

-gracias- sin poderlo evitar me sonroje por el cumplido- creo que demandare a las chicas por hacerme este- le dije en un intento de cambiar de tema, Edward me podía decir lo que quisiera cuando estuviéramos rodeados de su familia, solos me ponía nerviosa

-te puedo ayudar- se ofreció

- lo que pasa es que no tengo dinero para pagarle al abogado y no creo encontrar uno que no me cobre

-yo te puedo ayudar- repitió como si yo no hubiera dicho nada

- pero si te digo que no tengo dinero

-¿y quién está diciendo que te cobrare con dinero?- me pregunto muy pero muy (peligrosamente para mi equilibrio) cerca de mi oído, trague grueso, conocía esa voz y esa voz prometía

-eeeee...entonces como- en vez de contestarme me dio esa sonrisa que en el pasado me volvía loca y seamos sinceros todavía causaba estragos en mi

-¿ que tanto le dices a mi hermanita para que tenga esa cara?- ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la mesa hasta que hablo Emmett

- negocios ¿no es así Isabella?

-¿qué?- me quede como idiota después de esa sonrisa, el muy maldito sabía lo que hacía- negocios si yo-divague- ¿con que te voy a pagar?

Pero en vez de contestarme se volteo a saludar a sus padres que venían llegando

- buenas noches- el siempre estoico Carlisle Cullen saludo haciendo gala de sus buenos modales

- papi- fue la contestación que recibió por parte de Emmett, Edward y Jasper hicieron un cabeceo en forma de saludo, era impresionante lo bien conservado que se veía, Edward tiene 26 años y en vez de parecer su padre parecía su hermano y Esme ni se diga, nadie creería que dio a luz al enorme de Emmett, la tensión que de un de repente me embargo fue tal que no fui consciente de que había tomado la mano de Edward hasta que este me regreso el apretón

- voy a saludar a unas personas- dijo Carlisle de manera misteriosa provocando la sonrisa se todos los presentes en la mesa

- ¿yo también puedo ir papi?- pregunto Emmett como niño chiquito

- y también tu Edward, esas personas querrán hablar contigo igual

-porque siempre es Edward- se quejo Emmett de manera dramática provocando la atención de los más cercanos a la mesa- Edward esto, Edward el otro, que si se acaba el mundo Edward, que queremos ir a la playa Edward, que quiero tener sexo con Rose Edward...

- mucha información Emmett- interrumpió Edward antes de que digiera otra cosa, y así se fueron los cuatro, Emmett dramatizando contra Edward, un Edward avergonzado, un Carlisle orgulloso de sus polluelos y un silencioso Jasper

- yo iré a buscar a Alice- dijo Rose cuando perdimos de vista a los caballeros de la familia

- bien cariño, aquí te esperamos- contesto amablemente Esme, sentí un nudo formándose en la boca del estomago, en cuando rose se alejo lo suficiente de nosotras Esme se volvió a mí con una sonrisa que en apariencia era amable pero que a mí me pareció siniestra- bien querida, al fin solas.

ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba reteniendo el aire, hasta que lo solté de golpe por las palabras de Esme

- si eso parece- últimamente me estaba volviendo muy buena ocultando mis emociones

- ¿y bien?- pregunto después de un momento en silencio, es increíble como nosotras las mujeres decimos tanto con tan poco, con un suspiro que salió de mi alma me prepare para lo que venia

- mira yo entiendo perfectamente tu punto de vista y créeme que de estar en tu lugar actuaria igual pero te suplico, intenta ponerte en mi lugar, por favor, tu hijo

- tu marido- me interrumpió, gracias a esa pausa agarre aire, creo que el volverme a juntar con Alice estaba causando estragos en mi

- si, como te decía, el es el único que me puede ayudar, yo...

- es el único en quien confías- volvió a interrumpirme Esme con voz tranquila

- yo...

- cariño - me interrumpió ella- por lo que me has dicho, siento como si temieras de lo que yo pienso, independientemente de que si estoy o no de acuerdo en tu relación con mi hijo, que cabe remarcar es tu esposo y por si eso no es suficiente sabes perfectamente que eres como mi hija- las palabras de Esme me hicieron darme cuenta de mi error, tal vez si sea cierto, y todo lo que esté pasando sea mi culpa, tal vez me toco esta vida y yo por egoísta quise arrastrarlos a ellos con migo, como sea, era parte de esta grandiosa familia y ellos me aceptaban tal y como soy, con defectos y virtudes.

- gracias, yo...yo tenía miedo sabes- una vez que empecé ha hablar ya no pude parar- todo esto - he ice una seña abarcando todo el salón, en especial la seguridad- es tan extraño y aterrorizante para mi, mi vida dejo de ser mía para pasar a ser de gente que ni conozco y que se no se tocaran el corazón a la hora de lastimarme- un escalofrió involuntario me recorrió de pies a cabeza al recordar mis días de cautiverio, Esme me tomo la mano recordándome que no estaba sola, le agradecí el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa- y ahora, aquí estoy, rodeada de gente que se que de verdad se preocupa por mi bienestar

- porque te queremos- me interrumpió ella con la voz cortada a causa de mis palabras

- por el motivo que sea- tal vez ella no lo aceptaba por sus creencias y creía que yo había recurrido a su hijo por ser mi esposo, pero no era así, el solo de palabra era mío y yo lo aceptaba así- todo esto es tan, tan, nuevo a falta de una palabra mejor, para mí, que tengo miedo- por fin, lo había admitido, tenía mucho pero mucho miedo y por fin lo dije en voz alta- eh causado muchos destrozos en el pasado y...

- nada de eso nos importa, somos una familia y estamos en esto juntos, ¿crees que podríamos seguir como si nada si algo te pasase? ¿crees que podría ver como mi hijo sufre sin hacer nada? nos conoces mejor que eso cariño, así que basta de tener miedo

- bueno, mi miedo más grande era tu reacción a todo esto, así que supongo que está bien

- miedo, de mí, porque

- bueno es que como casi no hablamos y en el hospital apenas y me hablaste y cuando salí las cosas se enfriaron….yo…yo pensé que estabas molesta con migo por a ver regresado a la vida de Edward y…..

-cariño, yo jamás me molestare contigo por regresar a la vida de mi niño, tal vez me molesta un poco tu actitud de no querer que nadie te ayude ni de dejarnos estar lo suficientemente cerca de ti como para que te sientas sola pero tomando en cuenta todo lo que has pasado es entendible cariño nadie, ninguna madre por mas desalmada que sea podría molestarse con la felicidad de sus hijos y tu nena eres la luz de mi niño, siempre te estaré agradecida por todo lo que haces por él, aunque no te des cuenta, haces mucho

Yo no sabía que decir a eso, una parte de mi estaba feliz de escuchar las palabras de Esme, las mariposas en mi estomago se revolucionaron y andaban vueltas locas, pero la parte pesimista en mi me decía que no me hiciera ilusiones, que lo decía nada mas por decir, que nada de lo que me pasara le importaba

-bueno bueno bueno- nos interrumpió Emmett sentándose a un lado de su madre- quiten esas caras de velorio que esto es una fiesta

- Emmett- llamo Carlisle con voz grave

- ¿si papi –pregunto Emmett como niño chiquito abrazando a su mama

-quítate de ahí que esta noche nada mas yo puedo abrazar a tu madre

-pero pa- se quejo el

-pero nada

-ma- dijo Emmett volteando a ver a su madre con ojitos de perro regañado

-anda cariño no querrás enojar a papa- respondió está dándole unas palmitas en el brazo

-pero es que en esta familia nadie me quiere o que- pregunto Emmett a la vez que se cambiaba de lugar

-no se dé que te sorprendes si ya sabes que nadie te quiere-se burlo Alice , no me di cuenta en el momento que llego

-yo te quiero osito- le dijo la rubia abriéndole los brazos

-pero es que tu no cuentas rose- se quejo Emmett acurrucándose en los brazos de su esposa

-si serás idiota, todavía que te defiende- argumento Jasper moviendo a rose de lugar, Emmett no dijo nada mas, vio con ojitos de gato frente a la leche como su cuñado tomaba asiento a lado se su esposa y sentaba a su hermana del otro lado, al final estábamos acomodados, yo, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Jasper, Alice y Emmett

-yo si te quiero hermano oso- dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla a Emmett

- gracias enana, parece ser que nada mas tu sabes apreciar lo bueno en esta familia

-yo también te quie…- pero no puse terminar porque Emmett me puso un dedo en los labios

-shhh no lo digas- me susurro Emm viendo para todos lados de manera frenética buscando algo

-¿Qué, porque- yo también susurre volteando para todos lados, sin saber que buscábamos

-que no te escuche el ogro de mi hermano porque si se entera que soy más hermoso que él es capaz de matarme

-idiota, que piensas diciéndole eso a Isabela- le pregunto Edward desde su espalda

-hermano tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de que soy más hermoso, solo le ahorre tiempo, ¡auch!- se quejo sobándose donde Edward le había pegado

-eso te pasa por idiota, todos saben que yo soy más hermoso- dijo Edward sonriendo de manera inocente

-claro que no

-claro que si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-basta Edward-lo regaño Carlisle

-ja te gane- se pavoneo Emm- regáñalo papi

-basta Edward- repitió Carlisle cuando vio que Ed. estaba a punto de contestar, la sonrisa de Emmett no podía ser más grande- todos sabemos que tu eres más hermoso que Emm

Y todos soltamos la risa en la mesa, era tan reconfortante estar de vuelta con los Cullen que por un momento sentí que regresábamos 6 años en el tiempo

- cuando se te pierda la esposa otra vez no me pidas ayuda porque no te la daré- amenazo Emm

-no te preocupes- respondió Edward con una sonrisa arrogante ¡una sonrisa! - tu ayuda no es de mucho, no si contamos con que mi esposa perdida te taclea

los gestos de sorpresa e incredulidad no se hicieron esperar en la mesa, la primera en salir del asombro fue rose y lo hizo para salir en defensa de su osito

-creo que te equivocas Ed, no es posible que Bella haya podido taclear a Emm

-es muy posible tanto como fue posible que les prohibieran la entrada al parque acuático en San Francisco- rose se puso pálida conforme Edward iba hablando

-te prefiero mudo, sordo y amargado, tal y como estabas antes amigo- dijo Alice saliendo en la defensa de su hermano y cuñada, obviamente ella sabía de qué iba esto, no como los demás que solos los veíamos unos a otros intentando descifrar de que iba todo esto

-pero no idiota y con muy buena memoria, o ya se te olvido aquella vez en el cuartel núm. quince zona trece,- Alice perdió la sonrisa arrogante que tenia y Jasper se puso más pálido que la cal si eso es posible, algo en las palabras de Edward debió de prender el foco de Carlisle porque exclamo

- créeme Edward que lo último que nos interesa es saber de la vida sexual de mis hijos- Esme respaldo a su esposo poniendo una cara de disgusto para Edward, este solo se encogió de hombros

-oh pero no se dé que se quejan si el complejo de exhibicionistas lo sacaron de ustedes, o ya se olvidaron de las playas de México

-basta- lo corto Esme completamente roja, no se si de enojo o vergüenza

- déjalo ma, de seguro el también lo hizo en algún lado prohibido, total es de la misma familia- la calmo Emmett, se volvió conmigo con una sonrisa enorme- vamos Bella danos algo para callar a este idiota

- que...yo...yo no...no sé nada- balbucee patéticamente recordando todos nuestros momentos juntos en lugares inapropiados, no necesite un espejo para saber que estaba peor que rosa roja, podía sentir el calor inundando mis mejillas

- te has sonrojado- chillo Alice dando saltitos es su lugar- tienes que contarnos lo que sabes

- yo no se dé que hablas- mentí patéticamente deseando que la tierra me tragara muy pero muy profundo

-oh vamos- se quejo Carlisle ¡hasta Carlisle le entraba!

Demonios, si tenía una mínima posibilidad de salir ilesa de esto ya la perdí totalmente

_Y donde está quien nos metió en esto?_

Hablo una voz en mi cabeza, nada mas ero me faltaba ahora hasta loca estoy, esto es culpa del maldito de Edward

_y el que hace, ¡sonríe! Se divierte viéndote sufrir_

oh pero tu cállate- le respondí a la voz en mi cabeza,

_Vamos solo tú puedes quitarle esa sonrisa arrogante que se carga, vamos bella yo se que quieres hacerlo_

Me animo la voz en mi cabeza

no- respondí tajante esperando que la voz rara se callara de una vez

_no soy voz rara, soy la voz de tu conciencia y tu conciencia dice que hables, vamos hay que divertirnos_

-unavezperdiosuropaporbañarse desnudoenelrioqueestaenelbos que- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que pudiera hacer nada

-espera, espera, me quede en una vez- dijo Emmett intentando descifrar lo que dije

- oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios-chillo Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo en su lugar, quien si no ella podría entender todo lo que dije- tienes que explicarlo

-¿de verdad vas a contarles eso?- me pregunto Edward sin revelar nada en su noto de voz

-yo….yo

-porque yo podría contar lo del baño de la feria, ¿recuerdas?- me interrumpió con voz tranquila

-pues yo podría contar lo de el kilometro 24, ¿lo recuerdas?

_Eso, demuéstrale que no le tememos, tú puedes_

Me alabo la voz de mi conciencia

-bueno, ya que estamos recordando, recuerdas la casita del árbol- sus ojos tenían un brillo de maldad que para cualquiera pasaría desapercibido, menos para mi

-claro, recuerdas ese día en tu sala, ¿cómo se llamaba?,¿ Stephani?- a ver qué dices de eso

-recuerdas a ese amigo de tu padre- maldito, ni con lo de Stephani se molesto

-no te atrevas- le amenace

-oh qué?- se burlo de mi

-te prometo que les explicare lo de la estación del tren- ja a ver qué haces con eso, pero contra todo pronóstico él se mantuvo tal y como estaba, ni un gesto que demostrara nerviosismo o molestia, nada ¡nada!

-no me digas

-hay te odio- le dije en total desespero, como era posible que estuviera tan tranquilo

-cariño hieres mis sentimientos- me dijo de manera dramática poniendo una mano en su corazón

-eres un maldito desgraciado- le dije totalmente exasperada- te piensas el rey de la tranquilidad maldito idiota, que no se te olvide que te he visto perder la calma maldito estúpido engreído

-la única que perdió la calma fuiste tú nena- lo dijo tan tranquilo, como si los últimos minutos no le hubiera dicho nada

-eres…..maldito hijo de….no Esme no tiene la culpa de tener un hijo como tu maldito….

-sabes perfectamente que si pierdo la razón, así que todo tu show no vale, así que cálmate- y ahora se creía un sabio con derecho a ordenarme

-escúchame bien….

-no escúchame tu a mi- me interrumpió- vas a cerrar los ojos, respirar hondo tres veces y te calmaras entendiste, Isabella- dijo mi nombre tan serio que algo me dijo que era mejor no contradecirlo

_Opino lo mismo_

Oh pero tu cállate, donde estabas hace rato eh, me haces alborotar a la bestia y te escondes, traidora

-hijo ya basta- la voz tranquila de Carlisle me regreso a la realidad, la cara de todos en la mesa reflejaban lo mismo, esperanza, ¿pero de qué?

-yo lo siento Carlisle, perdí los estribos

-no te preocupes hija, a cualquiera nos pasa y mas con Edward de por medio

-pero si fue ella la que empezó- se quejo Edward como niño chiquito

-discúlpate con la niña- dijo Esme con voz autoritaria- ahora Edward

-pero si yo le quite lo niña-grito Edward

-¡Edward!- llamaron a la vez Esme y Carlisle

-es mucha información hermanito, y luego dicen que soy yo el imprudente- se burlo Emmett

-disculpen a mi hermano, se exalto- les dijo Alice a las personas que se voltearon por culpa del grito de Edward

-ya estas contenta verdad- me reprocho Edward- querías que perdiera la calma no

-oye yo no tengo la culpa que andes ventilando las intimidades de tu familia, estás enfermo

-ja ¿enfermo yo?, si eres tú la que anda ventilando nuestra vida sexual

-¿yo?

-si tu, ya cállate, me pones nervioso, siempre fue así, pensando en que nueva estupidez te meterías

-oye yo no tengo la culpa de tu complejo de héroe

-mi complejo de héroe, mi trabajo era cuidarte, maldita sea

-yo no te contrate, quéjate con recursos humanos

- y que les diré, mi esposa se enfermo de la garganta por hacer el amor con migo a la intemperie a media noche

-bueno pues que yo sepa te casaste porque se te antojo, no por trabajo, así que a mí ni me digas

-me case porque quería

-así pues entonces que es eso de _se enfermo de la garganta por hacer el amor conmigo a media noche_- hice una pobre imitación de su voz

-no me estaba quejando

-no sé de qué mundo vengas, pero del mío, eso es una maldita queja

-porque no te callas

-cállate tu

-tu

-tu

-cállate

-no tienes ningún derecho de decirme que hacer o que no hacer

-soy tu maldito esposo

-no me digas

-pues si te digo

-ni me acordaba que tenia esposo

-no te preocupes _amorcito _, ahorita te lo recuerdo- y me beso, el volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue mejor de lo que imagine, en un segundo de lucidez me aleje del veneno de su boca

-pero que…-no me dio tiempo de nada, me callo con otro beso-te-beso-crees-beso-esto-beso-no

-te puedes callar por favor-pidió sobre mis labios-te quiero besar, te voy a besar-y eso izo, tomo mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos y me beso, era tan sencillo besar a Edward, sus labios se movían al compas que marcaban los míos, este beso era de de los dos, no suyo no mío, de los dos, su lengua dio tres toques en mis labios, sin necesidad de pensarlo le di el acceso, los tres toque quería decir un beso profundo, pero solo para nosotros, no para los demás, nuestras lenguas no pasaron de los dientes del otro

-¿ya estas más tranquila?- me pregunto cuando terminamos el beso

-yo…..yo no puedo hablar- sonriendo, Edward bajo los brazos, para abrazarme por los hombros

-yo tampoco-me susurro en el odio tan bajito que nada mas yo lo pude escuchar, cuando se alejo me regalo esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca, sin pensarlo le regrese la sonrisa

-esto es mejor que los shows en vivo- dijo Emmett claramente regresándome a la realidad, cuando vi los seis pares de ojos sobre nosotros me sonroje furiosamente, siempre que estaba cercas de Edward perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio

-pues espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque no volverá a suceder- le dijo Edward tan tranquilo, que de no haberlo vivo jamás lo creería, yo todavía intentaba respirar con normalidad

-solo queríamos una anécdota para callarlo, no toda su vida sexual- hablo Jasper claramente divertido

-eso no ni siquiera es un cuarto, ¿cierto cariño?- el brillo en los ojos verdes de mi esposo me dijo que esto era algo que el había planeado, una rápida barrida a toda la mesa me confirmo que nada mas yo me di cuenta de eso

-por supuesto-le respondí dándole una sonrisa cómplice, dándole a entender que estaba con el en este juego

-bueno ya que se termino el show podemos cenar, por si lo olvidan tenemos mujer embarazada en la mesa- rose apunto a su redonda barriga dándole más énfasis a sus palabras

-por supuesto querida- haciendo una seña Carlisle le señalo al mesero que podía servir

La cena estuvo deliciosa, carnes rojas* aderezadas con ensalada verde, acompañado de vino tinto, realmente delicioso, una banda de jazz tocaba una suave melodía, dándole al salón una sensación de paz y tranquilidad

Todas las personas se acercaron a la mesa del presidente a saludarlo, era realmente curioso ver a todas esas personas creyéndose los reyes del mundo, saludando a un superior, se notaba que no estaban acostumbrados a rendir respetos

-deberíamos enseñarles a estos trajeados lo que es buena música- se quejo Emmett dramatizando un bostezo

-deberíamos enseñarles unos cuantos pasitos- lo apoyo Alice bailando en su lugar

-se imaginan a estos idiotas bailando- todos en la mesa soltamos la risa ante las palabras de rose, el embarazo la ha vuelto verdaderamente cínica, no que le hiciera falta

-que gusto que se estén divirtiendo

* * *

**quien sera? vamos prometo que si lo adivinan quien lo adivine tendra un regalo especial, por la garrita jaja**

**en el siguiente capitulo esperen una escapada al puro estilo Emmett Cullen & una muy pero muy importante revelacion jajaj**

**espero que el capi haya valido la pena**

**chicas tengo face, busquenme como chaina, como saben no tengo compu asi que estoy un poco incomunicada, pero en cuanto se arregle todo perfecto, hablenme, no muerdo**

**me contacto una chica && me dijo que le daba penita que no contestara, tarde pero contesto de verdad**

**ok**

**sin mas me retiro**

**¡vamos nueva inglaterra! **


	13. Chapter 13

antes que nada buenas noches, como se dieron cuenta no soy chaina, soy una amiga de ella y esta nota es de parte de ella.

mi amiga (chaina) sufrio un accidente en enero que la dejo inconciente hasta hace unos dias que por fin y gracias a los cielos desperto, como comprenderan esta en proceso de recuperarse y todo ese rollo pero me pidio de favor que les dejara esta nota para que la perdonaran y comprendieran el porque de su retraso.

esperemos que se recupere pronto para que regrese y termine con su historia que bastante nos consto lograr que publicara, y recen para que pronto suceda, en su nombre gracias.


End file.
